Dark Souls, The Journey Home
by Morning Fey
Summary: The woman grated on his nerves as much as she intrigued the Potions Master. Perhaps Minerva was right and she was danger lurking in a soul as black as his.
1. And So She Came

Thanks to JK Rowling for the use of her characters. I'm borrowing them with no intent of making any money...

_Rain poured down scouring the earth as the figure Apparated near the forest. Night was falling and all was silent except for the sound of water hitting leaves softly while it searched the small clearing with cold eyes. Alone it stood, taking in signs of the recent battle, trembling as it's dark form made way toward the shadows where the fallen one lie. Kneeling on the muddy earth long fingers trembled as they searched the body for some sign of life. Ignorant of the wind that thrashed through the trees the hooded figure sat quietly, bitter tears washed away by heavy rains. Shaky hands cupped the now still face and warm lips pressed softly against the cold cheek in silent goodbye. Like a shadow the mourner lay its body down in the mud, settling into the arms of the dead, waiting for its own escape into death._

The school year was approaching Hogwarts at a pace too quick for the Potions Master as he left the dark solace of the dungeons. Soon the arrival of the students would mark the end that solitude. They will invade like a swarm of bees, buzzing about as they set up their hives, their mere presence a sting in his backside. Tolerating the brats was the price he had to pay for his redemption and especially at this time of year his past sins hung over him, clouding him with thoughts of what could have been. What should have been his life had he made better choices and not joined up with the Dark Lord.

Severus Snape stood before the statue that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office, clearing his mind before speaking the password and entering the throng of cheerful professors waiting for the staff meeting to begin. Revolted as always by their cheerful camaraderie he made his way to his usual seat against the rear wall.

Professor McGonagall's voice drifted into his ears as the door to Dumbledore's private office opened.

"I can't believe that you are willing to take such a chance! Mark my words Albus, this decision is one you will soon regret. It's not too late to change your mind."

"I will not waiver in this Minerva and I would ask that you keep things to yourself. We don't need rumors flying around now do we?"

Shortly after the Headmaster and Mistress joined the gathering a woman entered. She looked vaguely familiar and he immediately knew what she was doing here. Ye gods a woman teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape's eyes narrowed as she made her way past inquiring eyes to the rear of the room. The chair scraped the floor as she pulled it away from the group, pausing for a moment the git actually scowled at him before settling down a short distance away. Her complection pallid, stringy dark blonde hair hung into her angular face and straight past her shoulders, making her large eyes seem out of place. An old fashioned shirt buttoned up one side of her neck underneath dusty black robes.

Feeling his eyes on her the new professor turned to him with a blank look, "Professor Snape."

"I've seen you before, where?" he cut to the point.

"Perhaps your memory is failing you in your old age professor. After spending five years in the same house I'm barely familiar am I? Or is it that you only remember the pretty young girls, like Lilly? One would hope that your powers of observation would have grown with the years."

Her sarcasm grated his nerves as he turned his attention to Dumbledore. This would be no simpering fool of a woman to grace the halls of the school. Snape was thrown off by her attack, her mention of Lilly, yet at least she was a fellow Slytherin. The chit sat ram rod straight in the chair, arms crossed over her chest and merely nodded to the other professors as Dumbledore made the introductions. Morgan Rheged would indeed be the new DADA instructor, Snape pondered staring at nothing in particular, the name does sound familiar.

Dumbledore approached them as the meeting let out, "Severus I have a few things I must attend to, would you be willing to show our new professor to her rooms?"

As always this was a demand and not a request that the Headmaster made sound so innocent, "if I must."

Morgan paused as they made their way across the room, "hello Minerva," she spoke slowly, a slight sneer on her lips.

The elder professor turned to her with a look of disdain, "Morgan. I will have you know I'm not at all happy about this. I don't condone your being here. Professor Dumbledore saw fit to give you this post regardless of my concerns. I'm not sure what made you decide that Hogwarts was the place for you, and I would hope that you will not make the Headmaster regret his decision."

"I don't intent to."

This rare show of anger from McGonagall intrigued the Potions Master and he mused it's meaning during the trip to the classroom. Morgan's eyes roamed the room quickly before heading into the office.

"It will do. Where are my quarters?"

"You and Professor McGonagall seem to get on well," he said casually as they left.

The woman stopped in her tracks to glower at him for several long moments, "I'm afraid my dear auntie disowned me a long time ago for the bad seed that I am." Noting the interested look on the dark man's face she continued, "didn't know that the old lady had a niece did you? This is a bit too close for her comfort. Something tells me my stay here at the school is going to be a delightful experience for us both. Can we go now or do you feel the need to prattle on?"

Prattle? Snape was slightly taken aback at that accusation as he took her to her rooms and told her the password before he stormed off in a swirling of robes.

Finding her rooms adequate, Morgan settled down on the bed and sank her face into her hands with a heavy sigh. This was a mistake, she thought. Minerva's presence was bad enough but she'd completely forgotten about Snape. He was still an arrogant bastard and while it galled her that he didn't remember her from school, she didn't need any additional embarrassment. The sight of the man brought back memories of the humiliation and pain of adolescence. Angry recrimination washed over her, there is surely no love lost on you Severus Snape.

Severus sat in his office thinking about the new instructor. It was bad enough that Dumbledore had given his coveted post to a woman, but what on earth would possess him to chose this woman? An unsociable aggravating wench at that. Prattling old imbecile was he? At least she was a Slytherin, and that in itself might be enough to give Minerva reason to dislike her. He was intrigued and irritated at the same time. He wanted to know why she was here and just how rotten indeed was the seed that sprang her. Finally curiosity got the best of him and the Potions Master headed to her classroom.

Silently he passed through the open door and finding the room empty continued to her office. The woman appeared to be preparing a class syllabus as she sat quill in hand, staring at some parchment on the desk.

"Professor?" he inquired.

Morgan looked up into at him, feeling slightly taken aback at his countenance. Once along time ago she'd had a crush on the man and something in the sight of him now stirred those long ago vanquished feelings. He stood looking so regal in his tightly buttoned frock coat that her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met.

"Professor," she responded in kind.

"As a colleague, I am curious to know what qualifications you have to teach the Dark Arts."

Morgan almost smiled at his audacity. He came seeking answers, she thought before responding, "the same thing that qualifies you to teach, knowledge, practical skills and experience."

"And just what is the extent of this knowledge?"

"Look Snape, I'm more than able to teach this post and if that's a problem then feel free to quiz me."

The man regarded her solemnly, wondering if she knew what he was after before he decided to take up the offer, "fine." Severus removed a spider from it's container and set it in front of her. "Kill it."

"Now that's original," Morgan ran easily through a number of other torturous and forbidden spells before one last Avada Kavedra put it to death. "Does that meet your satisfaction?"

Snape marveled at the ease those hexes flew from her, perhaps Minerva was right and she dangerous, but why then did the Headmaster want her here? "Yes, I suppose it does fill in a few gaps."

"Professor Snape," the woman started softly as he turned to leave, "the next time you want to gather information I really wish you'd just ask. I just had to waste a perfectly good spider and Hagrid seems to have something against giving them up in the first place."

The arrival of the students meant the return to the formal staff table and she was to sit next to the Potions Master in front of the Slytherin table. Memories of her own frightening first day flashed by as the students were sorted in to their own respective houses.

_She sat shaking in fear in the stool, the other students had already began to tease her and now she had to sit in front of everyone. Hundreds of eyes baring down forced her own to look at the floor. 'Daddy, please come and take me home.' _

_"There's only one place for this one," the hat began, "Slytherin."_

_Even as her new house-mates cheered, her Aunt had challenged the Sorting Hat, "you've got to be joking hat. Surely you meant Gryffindor, this just isn't possible."_

_"McGonagall blood she has 'tis true, but what makes you think she's just like you? It is Slytherin that will lead her to great things and great power."_

_Now the other children were really staring at her. Everyone knew Professor McGonagall was a relative, and worse 'she' was a Slytherin. Her aunt was horrified. Did that symbol mark her? Did it define her future? What did the hat mean by great power? Her head was reeling, hands patting her shoulders and back as she sat at her house table for the first time._

Morgan found herself thankful for Snape's silent and brooding nature as she emerged from her thoughts. Once again all eyes fell on her as the Headmaster introduced her as the new instructor, only this time she felt a surge of power. Being a professor was an honor that demanded respect and she was suddenly proud at her accomplishments, at those skills and that knowledge she'd boasted to Snape about.

On the way through the hall Morgan came upon Snape who was leaning over a frightened boy, poking a finger into his chest, "mark my words Potter, lest you end up tormenting others like your father. Now get out of my sight."

"That takes a lot of nerve," she said catching up with him.

"And what do you think you know about Potter? You haven't even met the boy yet."

"No, I don't know Potter, but I do know you."

What on earth did she mean by that, he wondered, watching her retreating form.


	2. The Terrace

After the first few aggravating days of class Morgan settled in to a comfortable routine. She met the famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, envied them their close friendship. Se felt sorry for the not quite competent Neville Longbottom, he was a sweet boy after all. Their class was combined with the Slytherins and one particularly nasty Draco Malfoy. That boy knew that she could see him and still he threw that Climbing Slimeball into Miss Granger's hair.

"Mr. Malfoy," she'd raged, "I am going to set the records straight right now! There will be no preferential treatment to you or to any other Slytherin, nor to any one in any house. I will not tolerate that sort of malicious behavior from anyone. Ten points and I will see you in detention tonight. Eight o'clock and make sure you are on time. Miss Granger, I believe Madam Pomfrey may have something to help with that," the poor girl was in tears, the mass of slime had stuck like gum and was trying to climb it's way to the top of her head, "run along now."

Dinner that evening was a solemn affair as usual. Morgan sat absentmindedly trying to think of a suitable detention task for young Malfoy.

"Will you kindly stop that?" Snape's voice snapped beside her.

"What?"

"That thing you're doing with your fingers."

Looking down at her hands Morgan saw she'd once again been picking at her fingernails. She'd had the habit for so long she couldn't remember, "it's not a conscious thing you know professor. If it bothers you perhaps you should look elsewhere."

"It's a child's habit, not something one would expect of an adult, and a professor none the less."

"You act like I'm picking my nose for goodness sake. We can't all hide our nasty habits can we Snape? You must accept my apologies for offending your 'delicate constitution."

"You are far to easily offended Professor Rheged. If you plan to stay at Hogwarts for any length of time you'll have to see that you toughen up your own constitution. There are many uncomfortable situations in one's life where the best comments are the ones not made."

"And the best curse the one not thrown?"

Severus nodded slightly as he thought of the slew of curses that came so easily from her lips not too long ago. He wondered how many times she'd practiced the restraint of which she spoke? "Especially one aimed at a student."

"Ye gods I did manage to practice some restraint today! Is that Malfoy boy always so incorrigible?"

"Hmm, he can be rather rambunctious. Fortunately for him his father is a very powerful man, and a school governor."

"That didn't get him out of detention today. I'm trying to think of a suitable punishment for his crime, any suggestions?"

"I'm sure his father would be grateful for any leniency, he is a Slytherin after all."

"Perhaps that's all the more reason against leniency?" Morgan looked into those dark eyes, the man played innocent so well, "What about you and Potter? Are you so nasty to everyone that isn't in your own house or is it just James Potter's son?"

Severus considered his response, of course he favored his own house and he understood her wanting to be non bias. Was the woman intentionally being harder on Draco because of his own preferential treatment? "I will admit his father and I did not get along in school. The man was a bully through and through."

"And you were never mean and nasty and intentionally hurtful were you professor?" Morgan searched his eyes as the Potions Master considered this, as near as she could tell his response in earnest.

"I did not partake in 'that' sort of behavior," Snape held her large green eyes with his for several long moments. She was somewhat plain, but he found her not completely unattractive. If I looked into those eyes long enough, stared into the depths of her soul, he wondered, what would I find there? She had the ancient eyes of a person who has endured much pain and suffering and as Snape looked away he wondered if his own eyes looked much the same.

"Of course you didn't professor. If you'll excuse me I have a detention to ready."

((((((((((((

Morgan looked at the clock as Draco entered the classroom, "it is five minutes after the hour Mr. Malfoy and you are late," the fair boy shrugged his shoulders, "that will be another detention tomorrow night and if you are late again you shall have another. And so on and so on."

"What? You can't be serious professor? You're a Slytherin and we have to look out for each other, isn't that right?"

The Dark Arts instructor took a deep breath, "wrong. I am a professor and you are a student and 'you' need to learn how to mind your elders and behave in class. As I said earlier there will be no special treatment. Did I not make myself clear?"

"This is ridiculous, Granger's just a stupid Mudblood anyway. My father will not be happy," the boy said leering at her.

"Maybe your father would be pleased that someone is taking you to task. You're what seventeen now? It's about time for his little boy to grow up now isn't it?" The professor took something heavy out of the cabinet and turned back to the boy, "this is a Muggle TV set I've rigged for your viewing enjoyment. You can thank my father for this by the way," with a flick of her wand the television came to life. The picture was black and white and as a man came into view a voice spoke, 'this is The Lawrence Welk Show.' "One hour Draco, your eyes are not to leave this screen and not to close for more than a blink or you will be getting more of the same tomorrow."

Morgan leaned back in her chair, pleased with herself as she listened to the groans of anguish coming from the boy. Her father had a passion for the Muggle TV shows and she had been forced to endure them by his side many an evening herself. Cheerful memories soon turned to thoughts of horrors and regrets and by the time Draco was dismissed her heart was full of anguish. Back in her own school days she had a favorite place to go and hide during such sad times, and right now, Morgan could think of no better place to be.

(((((((((((

On a terrace atop one of the highest towers at Hogwarts Professor Snape stood breathing in the clean crisp air. The clear starry sky had given way to dark ominous clouds and he could almost smell the rain in the air. He came to this spot often, seeking solitude away from the dank dark musk of the dungeons. Something about the open sky here gave him a sense of power, control over the fates.

From where he leaned against the stone wall in darkness Severus watched the woman invade his domain. Silently she made her way to the edge where small hands grasp the rail, a sigh escaping her lips as she leaned over, looking down upon the world. As the rain started to fall, still he kept his peace, the woman took her robes off and set them aside. The dark man was mesmerized as the water soaked her. Face turned up to the sky her damp clothes clung to her thin form. His eyes slowly roamed her small waist and shapely hips to the blouse that molded small firm breasts and the nipples that strained against the wet material.

Severus felt the beating of the rain as he moved from the shadows. As he came near the woman turned and ran into his chest, "Professor Rhedeg, you really should learn to watch your back." She didn't back away from him but looked him straight in the eye as she puled her hair behind her ears.

"Did you follow me?"

"I've been here for quite some time now. I seek solitude in this place often." The heat from her body was comforting and inviting yet as she stepped back the cold wet night encompassed him once more.

"Then I apologize for invading your privacy professor. Good night to you." Morgan left quickly, her mind stirring with the smell and feel of Professor Snape's body. She hadn't been that close to a man in a long time and found it a little to pleasant for her own liking. If it had been someone else, maybe...but not Snape, that was one line she was not willing to cross.

Quickly drying her clothes and heading down, Morgan stopped to pet Mrs. Norris, give her a good scratch behind the ears. She'd always found comfort in cats, they loved the unlovable, and were always there to turn to when the sadness intolerable.

"Well hello there Professor Rheged. I was wondering where Mrs. Norris was off to? Can't say as I'm surprised she found you."

Mr. Filch the caretaker was one of the few tolerable adults in the school as far as she was concerned. The others were a good group of people and their hearts in the right place, but a bit too nauseatingly cheerful for her tastes. Xiomara Hooch, Filch and she had to admit Snape were the few that didn't grate on her nerves.

"She knows I enjoy her company, don't you little missy?" Morgan gave the cat one last pat before she rose, "all is quiet I hope?"

"Best as can be expected with this bunch," his discolored teeth flashing as he spoke. Lightening flashed outside and the window behind him outlined his unkempt greasy dark hair.

"They are a bit spirited aren't they?"

"Damn unruly if you ask me," his eyes moved over her shoulder, "evening Professor Snape, out on patrol are we?"

"One must always keep them on their toes hmm?" His rich voice resonated in her hear and Morgan imagined him standing very close, but was resigned not to check over her shoulder.

"Well then carry on with the good work. G'night professors, come on Mrs. Norris."

As Morgan made her way to her rooms she could hear his footfalls right behind her and tried to ignore them as she continued. Being close to him outside had unnerved her, why doesn't that blasted man go away? Snape stopped behind her and as she opened the door and stepped inside the woman turned her eyes to the Potions Master. His black eyes bore through her for a long moment before he said goodnight and continued to his dungeon.

(((((((((((

The next night Draco arrived promptly at eight o'clock and Professor Rheged set up the television for him, suppressing a grin as she started an especially sappy episode of The Brady Bunch. "You'll love this one Draco, they enter a singing competition."

The boy's mouth opened as if to say something, but apparently he thought better of it and faced the screen. Morgan sat correcting some papers listening to his occasional groan or whimper of frustration.

He left promptly after the hour and she expressed her own sigh of release. Suddenly the professor felt the summons she had been expecting any day now and rose to gather a cloak. Sure footsteps carried her form down the hall and into the entryway, stopping dead when Snape appeared from the dungeons.

"Professor Rheged, this is an odd place for you to be at such an hour," he drawled, staring at her.

"But not for you Snape? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to go for a late stroll and you?"

"What a coincidence, so was I. You go right ahead."

"Ladies first."

"Fine we'll go together then," Morgan wrapped her cloak tight as they stepped out into the crisp night air. Briskly they strode over the lawns and to the edge of the forest.

"I think I'll stay out a bit longer professor, you have no need to watch over me .I'll be fine if you want to return."

"It seems that I have an errand to run and won't be heading back just yet myself."

"Fine," Morgan responded in exasperation, "I need to be leaving as well, you go ahead first."

"Once again I find myself the gentleman, ladies first."

"Together then!" Pulling out their wands, "on the count of three then. One. Two. Three."

She found herself Reapparating into the rear of a stone entry hall. Candles lit the walls, their light flickering off the Death Eaters roaming about just ahead. A chill washed over Morgan, she felt her blood turn to ice as she turned to look into the glaring eyes of Professor Snape.

(((((((((((

Thanks as always to Redlady27 and Snapelady for the reviews.


	3. The Bodhisattvas

"You!" Snape hissed from where he appeared beside her.

"Snape? You're a Death Eater!"

"Does Dumbledore know about you? " the man spoke in hushed tones of fury.

"Does he know about you?" she responded in kind.

This was a no win situation, Snape thought. If she is by some chance working for Dumbledore she can't tell me and I can't confess that I'm a double agent for the same reason. Ye gods if Dumbledore brought another Death Eater into the school and didn't tell me I'll ring his bloody neck! If this woman thinks she's going to walk in and undo everything I've worked for I'll ring 'her' bloody neck! Angry recrimination seeped from him as they walked into the gathering.

"Finally answering the summons are we Severus?"

"Malfoy, you know I have duties at the school that prevent me from leaving at will."

Morgan turned her eyes to the attractive man as they spoke, his pale blond hair setting off the arrogant face to a tee.

"And look who we have here? If it isn't the Black Witch back from, where was it you were off to?"

Morgan thought the fair man's smile might actually be charming if it wasn't backed by sarcasm and degradation. "Hell," she responded. She stared him in the face and graced him with a slight smile "or was it detention with your son? Both were equally painful."

"Quite charming company you keep Severus."

The room became silent and everyone bowed deeply as Lord Voldemort came forth, settling himself down in chair set up like an elaborate thrown on the dias. Cloaked in a black hood his red eyes bore into the group as he spoke, "Snape, Rheged, I would speak with you. The rest of you are free for now."

They moved forward and Snape watched as the Dark Lord's snake slithered around his chair. It reared up several feet in the air and stared at them from behind it's forked tongue as it hissed. The Potions Master narrowed his eyes at the woman beside him as he listened.

_"Treyhaasssssa heessshh hasssah, "_as Morgan spoke in Parseltongue the snake turned it's head and hissed again_, "ssssiiahasietthh."_

"Nagini has missed you Morgan. I am very pleased that you have infiltrated Hogwarts my dear. Now there are two of my best to set mischief afoot under that roof."

"Thank you my lord," she said bowing slightly, "I was quite surprised to find another of us there as well."

"Ah, yes, Snape." Red eyes roamed over the Potions Master briefly, " the deeper I can ingrain my following into Hogwarts the better. Dumbledore will fall one day. Keep an eye on him the both of you and report back to me." He paused once again, breathing deep as if weary. That the Dark Lord had not yet regained his full strength was obvious. "You have come far my Black Witch, more so that I've ever expected and I can see it's taken a toll on you. Such a powerful witch, it's a pity. There are many whom would take you to mate if you took better care of yourself. Your Ragged robes and dirty hair disgrace me and I expect you to clean yourself up before presenting yourself to me again. Dismissed"

As they made their way to the door Lucius Malfoy grabbed her arm, "yes I agree with our lord completely. You do make a disgraceful woman don't you. Despite your pureblood pedigree no man will have you eh? Maybe you're not a woman at all under those robes," his fingers grabbed the hem of her cloak and then he wiped them on his own garments as if to rid them of filth. He leaned forward and looked closely in her face as he turned his head from side to side, "I really don't see anything feminine in you at all."

"Perhaps I can borrow some of your femininity Malfoy, you seem to have an over abundance." Raising her chin Morgan headed to the entry and Apparated back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the tell-tale crack of Snape's Reapparating soon followed.

The two walked swiftly and silently back to Hogwarts, both consumed in thought. Upon entering the hall they paused and without bothering to look at each other headed to each's own rooms.

Morgan's thoughts were garbled and she splashed water on her face as she tried to sort things out. It shouldn't surprise me that he's a follower of the Dark Lord, she mused. Pity, much as I try to hold onto my grudge, the man can be tolerable at times.

Deciding there was only one option Morgan went to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon pudding," she breathed out the password and climbed the stairs only to see the Potions Master was already there. Unsure what that meant the two glowered at each other in silence, Morgan pacing, Snape standing still, seething with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, Professor Rheged come in, come in. I believe I have some explaining to do," the Headmaster started. "Let me start by saying we are all on the same side so if you would please sit down and relax."

Morgan sat down on the opposite side of the couch from the dark man, "and will you kindly stop picking at your fingernails," he hissed softly.

"Since it bothers you so much I'll be sure to do it more often."

"I had debated on wether to inform the two of you or not and decided it best not to. I didn't think any harm would be done if you two found out naturally in the course of things, that way you wouldn't have anything to feign should it come up. It was my decision and one I stand by." The Headmaster paused to let this information sink in before he continued, "you have both been working for our side since before Voldemort's last fall and each of you has my explicit trust. Severus the Dark Lord had been sending Morgan out on more and more dangerous missions. As the risk to her life became far greater than the benefit of Voldemort's favor I decided Hogwarts would give her a measure of safety, as it does you. I would ask that the both you work together in any way possible and as always bring back as much information as you can gather."

Morgan absently strode over to where Fawkes sat on his perch and looked the creature in the eye.

The Pheonix uttered an ear piercing cry forcing the trio to cover their ears. "Damn bird never did like me," Morgan said as she stepped back.

"No and yet still you provoke it don't you? If you would kindly refrain from bothering my old friend professor?" Dumbledore cautioned her. "Very well then goodnight," he said in dismissal.

Severus who was notably more relaxed after finding that she was also acting as a double agent, followed Morgan to her rooms. The woman paused at the door, "I find myself in need of some wine, you are welcome to a glass if you like?"

The Potions Master followed her inside, the room brightly lit and sparsely furnished in browns and reds. Taking the offered glass he settled into an armchair. His mind was moving in many directions and he tried to slow it down as he sipped the fruity drink. Snape watched her as they sat in silence, legs folded underneath her on the couch, delicate fingers grasp the stem of the glass tightly as it rest on the arm. There was much he wanted to know, to learn about the woman yet he didn't want to press too hard for those answers. "I've heard of the Black Witch."

Large green eyes locked onto his as she spoke, "the stories you have heard are greatly exaggerated." Her head bowed as Morgan stared into her swirling wine, "it's true the Dark Lord has sent me into many dangerous situations, battles. My stomach churns every time I think of the horrors I've seen. I did as much as possible without giving myself away and I have killed many other Death Eaters in doing so. I fabricated some stories to cover their deaths. Once I even cursed myself to make it seem more realistic. My duality was discovered a few months ago as I was trying to save a family from massacre. Someone saw me kill one of our own and came very close to killing me in kind."

"You did escape though."

"I have a talent for hiding. While the man was looking to destroy me I destroyed him. Needless to say I was quite shaken."

"And Dumbledore brought you here?"

"Yes."

Death, destruction, torture and bloodshed flashed through Snape's mind. Those were not easy things to deal with and yet this woman hid it well. As he watched her the dark man touched her mind. He used his Legilimency as a way to get the answers he sought and what he found was not what he had expected.

_The Potions Master stood in a small village, high mountain peeks covered in snow surrounded him. A crisp breeze stirred the blossoms on the trees and they swirled around him like butterflies. The buildings were wooden, the roofs the tall curving signature of Asian design. She was sitting on a covered porch, legs crossed, her hands resting on her knees. His shoes crunched softly on the dusty path as he made his way to the girl. A soft gong sounded in the distance and the rhythmical chanting began, dozens of voices rising as one._

_"It is nice that you could join me professor. Please sit."_

_Snape sat next to her on a knotted bamboo mat and looked out over the distant land. "This place is wondrous."_

_"Tibet. I spend many years here after his first fall and I'd be here still if the Headmaster hadn't called me back."_

_"Why here? Why among these people?"_

_"Several fold. I am an anxious creature by nature and here I find the calm, the strength of mind to accept myself, to know myself and my karma. I knew the Dark Lord would come back one day and the monks helped me explore my mind and it's capabilities. Never before have I seen such control and power over the mind and body as that which these gentle souls possess. They have helped me strengthen my own mind, my Occlumency and Legilimency. Years of meditation and training have done me well professor. Buddhist Tantrism is spliced with magic and spirituality and while I am not truly a Buddhist, I found acceptance here."_

_"That's how you managed to bring me here? I am a strong Legilimens." Her green eyes turned to look at him as a small man approached. His head freshly shaven the man wore rust colored robes draped around him, his feet bare upon the cold wood. Professor Rheged rose as the man approached and they bowed to each other in turn_.

"_Professor, this is Guanyan. He is my teacher and Bodhisattvas or spiritual disciple of the Shingon Sect. Master may I introduce you to Professor Snape ._" _The small man bowed before he sat and Severus followed Morgan's lead and bowed his own head slightly."_

_"Peace, knowledge and understanding my children."_

_"Is he really here or are you projecting this?"_

_"Heh, heh," the monk laughed, "yes dark man I am here. My spiritual body is not held down by the physical. I roam where I will. I have magic in me just as you have magic in you," he pointed his brown finger at Snape as he spoke. "This one suffers I see, perhaps Mistress Morgan you will bring him back to stay for a while? It will do this black soul well I think. I will give some advise for you Master Snape. These are the Four Noble Truths, listen and you will be enlightened._

_ One, life is suffering. By it's very nature human existence is essentially painful from the moment of birth to the moment of death. Even death will not bring you release, your karma will be reborn and with it carry on the goodness and the badness within. _

_Two, All suffering is caused by ignorance of the nature of reality and the craving, the grasping and seeking that results from such ignorance. _

_Three, Suffering can be ended by overcoming that very ignorance, that need to seek what you do not understand. _

_Four, to find the suppression of suffering you must follow a path. A path paved in morality, wisdom and concentration."_

_Snape and Morgan returned the old man's bow as he considered the words, the meaning of them._

_"What brings you here master?"_

_"I sought you my child, the serpent lies anxious coiled in his den. Eyes like rubies I see in my sleep and for you I worry."_

_"I worry as well yet I must follow the path master."_

_"Yes, the path you must follow, but a wise person is always careful not to trip over a lose stone."_

_"I will keep that in mind."_

_The old man rose and bowed once again before he headed back to the temple._

"_Is all of this in your mind?" he said with a sweep of his hand. Sheep in a corral munched on green grass, the bells around their necks gently chiming. Puffs of smoke rose from scattered chimneys. He could smell the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms and hear children playing in the distance._

_"Yes, I am a bit to high strung, so the master says, to block my mind against invasion and so I mask it. You see what I want you to see."_

_The scenery around the Potions Master began to fade, replaced by a white sandy beach and a sunrise of apricot hews. He could feel the rough sand between his fingers and smell the salt of the sea as it washed over the rocky shore in waves._

_"Do you think it wise to let them know you're a witch?"_

_"The Shingon hold magic in high respect. They honor and acknowledge us and the mystical abilities we possess. Witches and wizards can come out of any community professor. Guanyan himself is a trained wizard, he attended Hogwarts with my aunt. Dumbledore spent several years with them himself and he's the one who brought me there when I was in need. There are many abilities beyond Occlumency that a wizard could nurture and strengthen here with the patience and determination these people possess. "_

_Severus watched the woman stand and brush the sand from her robes._

_"Shall we go?" _

As she spoke Snape found himself back in her rooms, wine glass in hand.

"Something else Guanyan taught me is something few wizards know. Legilimency is a communion of minds so to speak, a joining, a swinging door if you will. When you enter my mind you leave yours open," she sat down on the chair next to his and leaned over, "had I wanted to, I could have taken a nice leisurely stroll down your memory lane."

Snape's blood ran cold as his gaze remained fixed on hers. The enormity of what she'd just said was not comprehendible, "and did you use that to your advantage madam?"

"No, I did not, but take any future possibilities to heed Snape. Not to long ago you warned me to watch my back, and now I warn you."

"If that's not a threat then why tell me this now?"

"I'm not threatening you by any means., I'm merely advising you of it's existence. It appears that we're on the same side after all. One never knows what the future holds, and I have put my skill to great use in the past. You might be by my side quite often Snape, you need to know. That's one of the reasons I benefit Dumbledore and the Order. The Headmaster also has this skill but not the ability to get close to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore, you and I are the only ones outside Tibet who know this."

"The Dark Lord is a very strong Legilimens."

"Yes, he is and he has seen my valiant efforts. That's why he values me so highly, he's seen the battles I have fought for him as I want him to see them and in return I have walked through the gates of hell. He's more demon than man our lord and you have no idea of the horrors that man is capable of."

"If you can get into his mind why don't you just gather the information we need?"

"Does your Legilimacy work like that? It's not like I can dig through a file cabinet and search for 'How I'm Going to Kill Harry Potter.' There are empty spaces, Dead Zones that I can't get into at all. I think they might be memories he's stored in a Pensieve but I can't be sure. He's a wary man and it wouldn't surprise me if he's found a way to block them securely," she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're a Parselmouth. That's a very rare talent, nay idea where you got if from."

"No. It must have been a distant ancestor. Much more befitting a Slytherin than a Gryffindor isn't it?"

"That it is madam, that it is." Snape looked at her for a long moment. It was interesting that she was in his own house at school and he supposed she was not the only Slytherin he wouldn't recognize after all these years. He made a mental note to go to the library and look her up, "is there anything else about you that I should know about."

Morgan stared back at him, her face impasse, something inside of her yearned to be honest with this man, yet she'd made a pledge of silence to Dumbldore, "I can't make a potion worth a damn." She watched the hard lines of his face soften into a slight grin before Snape covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the quiet laugh that escaped. It was a fitting end to a very long day.

Taking the last drink from his cup Severus rose to his feet. "I have much to think about this night professor. Tonight has been very, enlightening." He looked down into her face once more before he left to retire to his own thoughts in the dungeon.

(((((

Thanks to Redlady27, I'm always glad to make you laugh.

SnapeLady, Thanks as always and yes I do have to give it time to build...

NativeMoon, glad to have you reading and enjoying.


	4. Never More

Morgan spent the next few days concentrating on class work and trying no to dwell on the events of that past night. When the summons from the Headmaster came she was not surprised, he'd would want to know if they were able to gather any useful information. She found Professor Snape waiting with Dumbledore when she arrived.

"I'm sorry am I late?" 

The old man waived his hand, "no, not at all Morgan. Professor Snape and I were just discussing a few things before you arrived. Won't you have a seat?" We were going over the recent meeting with Voldemort my dear."

"It was very short Headmaster and I'm sorry to say we have nothing to report."

"Ah, but there is one other matter. I believe he ordered you to, ah, fix yourself up a bit?"

Morgan's eyes narrowed as they fixed on Snape, "he asked yes."

"With the hopes that you might take the notice of suitable, ah, men?"

Eyes still boring through the Potions Master who merely raised his eyebrows innocently, "that's the gist of it sir."

"I have come to the conclusion that it's a very good idea indeed."

"What?" Morgan's head whipped around to the elder man, "you're not serious?"

"I realize you are not a social person by nature, but this could be a very good opportunity to gather information. A pretty face might lead a man to a loose tongue, and your other gifts would be helpful as well."

"You want to whore me?"

"No, no Morgan absolutely not. I do not intend for you to do any such thing. But a bit of womanly wiles, a little flirting perhaps, more socializing with the other Death Eaters may lead us to some very beneficial information."

"So you wish to dress me up? Oh, this is not going to be good," she shook her head in disbelief. "I suppose I could give it a try, what do you want some make-up?"

The old man cleared his throat ,"I had thought perhaps some help in that area might be called for, Minerva-"

"Absolutely not! I will not have that woman-. If anyone is to help it will have to be Madam Hooch!"

"Fine, fine I will speak to her tonight and we'll arrange everything for Saturday. You women can have the whole day to primp."

"An entire day! It's going to take an entire day?" Morgan said in exasperation. Dumbledore nodded and she gave in with a huff, "fine. I hope Xiomara realizes the 'enormity' of the task she's about to undertake," Morgan replied sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is one other thing," the older man paused looking over to Snape and then back to her. "About your, ah, feminine wiles?"

She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows, "what, about them?"

"You don't have any," the Potions Master drawled casually from his seat next to her.

"How dare you! You of all people to mock me! I didn't exactly notice the women falling over you."

Dumbledore raised his hands palms outward and gestured, "now, now. Calm down. Morgan you do have to admit that you haven't exactly had much practice in that area."

The DADA instructor slouched in her chair staring at the wall, "sure, whatever you say."

"You will need a bit of, instruction in that area as well," the headmaster said calmly.

"Sure, let Hooch have me for another day. Might even take two or three."

"Actually I had someone else in mind."

"Who?" Morgan tilted her head slightly as she eyed the old man.

"Severus."

Morgan leaned her head back and rolled it from side to side, "aaaw gaaad." Sitting forward she put her hands to her face and pressed her cheeks together, "ah aha ah ah ah," sobbing in mock agony, " I think I'm gonna throw up." Moving her hands to cover her eyes she continued, "you've got to be kidding Albus?" The woman scratched at her neck and gasp, "the noose, it's tightening."

"Oh will you grow up!" Snape snapped.

"Both of you stop this right now," Dumbledore interrupted, "Morgan you will do as I have asked. No one knows the male Death Eaters and how they think and react better than Severus. I have every confidence that he will do a fine job of instructing you. That is all, now go!"

Outside the office Morgan grabbed his arm, "Snape, you will get your comeuppance for this , mark my words."

(((((

On Friday night Morgan sought out Professor Snape. After first checking his classroom and office she found herself knock, knock, knocking on his chamber door. The hour was late and as the door opened she noted his casual dress. The usual frock coat gone he wore a crisp white cotton shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar and cuffs.

"Professor Rheged," his voice crisp and rich as he stood holding the door, "is there something I can do for you?"

"May I come in so we can speak in private?"

Snape stepped back and allowed her to enter before closing the door. "Might I interest you in a glass of Merlot?"

"Yes, thank you," Morgan accepted, taking the proffered glass and sat when he gestured to the couch.

"I'm intrigued as to why you sought me out?"

"I'm sure you recall that I have to go shopping with Madam Hooch tomorrow," he merely inclined his head in response. "I've never been clothes shopping with anyone else before and I don't want to risk her seeing my Mark. I was hoping you could suggest something?" she asked hopefully.

"And so you swallowed your pride did you?"

"What makes you think I have any pride left to swallow? I do what I have to as do you. I was mad yes, but I find no sense in fighting over it."

He looked down into emerald eyes once more, "would you mind telling me what it is that you hold against me?"

Professor Rheged stared into those dark yet strangely innocent eyes for a few moments. Strange that he should ask that, she'd been feeling her animosity toward him slipping these past weeks. The memory of his humiliating childhood rejection still stung and would always do so but after all these years they'd both grown and changed. He'd become a man and she a woman, both fighting against a common foe. Mayhap it was insignificant in light of things, but still it hung over her. Snape didn't even remember her little own what he'd done. This was not the time to refresh his memory, "I think it's best to let it lie."

Snape merely nodded his acceptance,"I regret that you will have to endure this," his eyes glimmering with sympathy.

"Not as much as I do. Apparently I make a horrid woman," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Severus stared into the dark red wine, "there is more to a woman than a pretty face."

"Yes, but men don't see that," she said quietly.

"Then they are fools."

"You can't tell me you're not drawn to a pretty face?" Morgan asked sardonically.

"That is human nature professor. I'm not so ignorant to believe there is nothing important beyond beauty. You need to realize this will just be for show, these men won't care about anything beyond a pretty face."

"I'm uncomfortable being judged like that."

"I will be there if you need me."

Severus removed a small container from the cabinet, "roll up your sleeve," he said, removing the lid as he sat next to her on the couch.

Morgan found something about the way his long fingers dipped into the cream very sensual. Heat diffused her while those fingers massaged the ointment into the tattoo on her lower arm. She became very aware of his body next to hers and kept her eyes lowered intentionally.

"This will mask it for twenty-four hours."

The deep voice sent a shiver down her spine, "did you make that just for me?"

"Yes."

"You knew that I would come?" 

"No. I had thought perhaps?"

"Thank you." Morgan risked a glance into those dark eyes, "you're a strong man professor. I envy your self discipline, your control. Sometimes I almost believe you have no feelings."

"As you should. I have no heart."

A slight smile graced her lips at that, "you have a heart," gently she placed her hand on his chest, "I can feel it beating."

She looked so innocent as her hand lay on his chest, Severus caught his breath and stopped his mind from making more of the gesture than it was. Her hand felt warm in his as he took it from his chest, holding it for a brief moment before resting it back in her lap.

"Thank you again professor," Morgan added, "sleep well."

As the Potions Master watched her leave he wondered if he'd be sleeping at all this night...


	5. It's Alive

"I have to admit that I was surprised when Dumbledore asked me to take you for a make over," Xiomara Hooch said as they strolled down the London sidewalk. "Why the sudden change?"

Morgan who had anticipated this question responded with the only answer she could think of, "it's, er, a man."

"Really, that is interesting. Any one I know?"

"Morgan grinned slightly as she looked the other woman in the eye, "I really don't want to say yet, you know in case he doesn't . . ."

"Ah, I understand. If you need any advise in that area feel free to ask away. I do have quite a bit of experience with the weaker sex." She leaned close to Morgan, "that's the M. E. N. Anyhoo the best place to do this right is here in London. We'll go to Maulkin's in Diagon Alley for a few things later, but the Muggles really do this sort of thing well. So lets get you some clothes and then we'll do facials and hair this afternoon."

Several hours later Morgan actually found herself having a good time. Xiomara was good company and very flattering. She turned so the elder woman could see the dress. It was tight and black, the square top had small straps and somehow managed to be very flattering to her small breasts, while the skirt came several inches above her knees.

"If I had a body like that honey I wouldn't be hiding it," Hooch commented eyeing her legs.

"I'm too skinny, and besides looks shouldn't be important if a man likes me for who I really am."

She was answered with a snort, "Rhege, men are like cattle. Once you can convince them to come into the corral, then you can worry about branding them. The trick is that you've got to rope them in somehow and I really think that dress is some good strong rope."

It had been a long time since Morgan had worn anything other than loose frumpy garments and the feeling of the soft materials on her skin was delicious. Many of the garments she found were actually comfortable and flattering and the two left the stores with as much as they could carry. "I's a good thing I've been frugal these last years, this is costing me a fortune."

"Oh and we've yet to introduce you to Pierre."

"Pierre?"

"He's going to work magic with your hair and makeup this afternoon, after we have lunch that is."

Morgan enjoyed a light conversation with the other witch as they ate lunch. She found that several glasses of wine had lightened her spirits over this ordeal quite a bit. As they joked and chatted Morgan was grateful that Xiomara could have a decent conversation without delving into her own personal life too much.

After lunch the two women headed to the salon. Pierre was a small, feminine man who tried not to grimace as he examined her hair and her skin. What am I getting myself into letting this little widget poke and prod me?

"Madmoiselle, it is a good thing that you have come to me. Oui! And not a moment to late. I will make you magnifique!" The man said kissing his fingers, "we must teach you the fine art of hair and makeup so that you will be able to reproduce the masterpiece no?"

The two women reclined in their chairs as assistants in purple and blue smocks swarmed them. Morgan gritted her teeth and began to flick at her nails nervously. They coated her face in one thing after another, washing, scrubbing, peeling. The guinea pig of a woman eyed them warily while they brushed something onto her hair and wrapped it in foil. Finally her hair washed and dried Pierre came at her with scissors flying. The small man turned her toward the mirror to show her the new haircut.

"See? It is very simple and one that you should be able to do with no trouble oui?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so," Morgan responded. Her hair did look nice, it was a much lighter shade of blonde now, cut in layers that gently surrounded her face.

"Now, I will show you how to apply the makeup and you must watch very carefully. Thank the stars your complection is not to bad." The man brought out a small bag of makeup and explained what each was and their purpose. He spoke to her as he applied them, explaining the best technique and the best colors for her. "This liner and gloss will be good for the day oui? These are darker for the evening. Darker liner on the eyes would be best for evening as well." Pierre turned her back to the mirror, eyeing her response to her reflection, "magnifique oui?"

Morgan eyed the woman in the mirror, she was pretty, fresh faced. Who is that woman she wondered as Xiomara came over. Hooch she noted who had not opted for any changes still wore the same short spiked hair style. The woman looked exactly the same as when they walked in the door.

"Wow. See, I told you he's a genius. You look great. Thanks Pierre," Madam Hooch said grabbing the bag of supplies from the man and leading them out the door." Lets go crack that whip shall we?"

(((((

They arrived back at the school too late for dinner so Morgan ate alone in her rooms. For a long time she stood in front of the full length mirror eyeing the woman she saw. Tight black pants of some stretchy material hugged her slim legs and a corset style top made her waste seem very small. She barely recognized her own face, yes Pierre was a genius. She was anxious to get out of her rooms but wasn't sure traipsing around the school like this was a good idea so she decided to take the back stairs down to Snape's office to see what he thought.

She knocked softly before pushing the door open apprehensively. "Professor Snape?" The man turned at her voice and Morgan watched his eyebrows rise.

"Can I help you Miss...?" the Potions Master asked casually. Pausing after his odd response Morgan realized he didn't recognize her, "and may I ask how you got in here?"

Mischievous thoughts ran through her head as she responded, "I walked in the front door. Ran into Professor McGonagall on the way in and I must say she is looking well." The woman paused again to see if he'd caught on to her yet and when he continued to stare her devious little mind decided to really play it up. "I was going to post a note but then I decided to come in person instead," she moved into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I waited for you to Owl me and when you didn't I thought maybe you'd forgotten my name or something so you couldn't find me could you?"

Snape watched the woman as she came into the room. While not a classic beauty, he found her very attractive in an exotic sort of way. She had slim yet womanly curves and something about her eyes did look familiar. He had gone out for a few drinks in Diagon Alley several months ago but surely he'd remember meeting a woman? "Was I going to Owl you?" the dark man asked nonchalantly.

"You said you were, but then you had consumed an awful lot of Firewhiskey." Morgan moved closer to Snape, "you were still pretty drunk when you left my place that morning."

"I drank a lot that night? Then I left your place in the morning?" he tried not to show the incredulity in his voice.

She watched as he stood stiffly, the deep baritone of his voice sensual as she reached out, gently touching his arm, "I have to admit after that much alcohol I was surprised that you were so, er vigorous."

Snape looked down at the woman as she spoke. Ye gods was she implying we had sex? Is it possible that I did such a thing? Severus recalled a few times in his younger days when he actually had imbibed so much that he'd passed out and did not in fact remember much the next day. "I take it I left quite an impression on you?"

The girl's cheeks flushed as she responded, "actually professor you left quite a few, ah, impressions on me." Morgan was very close to him now and her heart began to flutter. He smelled fresh and slightly spicy and as she placed her small hand on his firm chest she began to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. It was nice to be this close to him and he was very much a man. Her hands moved up his chest of their own volition "perhaps I shouldn't have come after all, but I...wanted..." I want, she thought, ye gods what I want.

Snape found that he did not mind the feeling of her hands on him at all. She intrigued him, soft and shy and she came to this school, to his dungeon seeking him? Had he really shared an intimate night in her arms? He found himself wanting it to be true just a bit and as her arms made their way around his neck Severus' lips lowered to brush hers in the softest whisper. "Tell me your name," he asked softly.

Morgan found herself shocked back into reality. What am I doing? This is Snape! She realized that what she'd started in fun had been taken a little to far, yet she didn't take her hands down as she answered, "Morgan."

His initial disbelief evaporated as Professor Rheged smiled at him slightly. While the Potions Master's eyes searched her he wasn't sure wether to be mad or really what to be. The woman was still touching him and even now that he knew who she really was? It was pleasant, reassuring. She didn't laugh at him for falling for the scheme at all, in fact the flush that stained her cheeks made him wonder if he hadn't been the only one caught up in the moment. "Professor Rheged, would you mind telling me what you're playing at?"

Morgan put her hands down, glancing at the floor as she stepped back a step. "I thought I'd come by to show you my make-over. When you didn't recognize me I guess I decided to test out those womanly wiles you say I don't have?"

The Potions Master crossed his arms and stared down at his colleague, "it's possible that I was wrong professor, I believe you may have some womanly affectations after all."

(((((

Snape pulled the yearbook out of the file at the library and took it back to a rear table. He flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted, "Ramsey, Reems, ah Rheged," he spoke to himself. He grimaced slightly as he fingered her photo. The girl did seem familiar to him, same stringy hair and an unfortunately poor complection, with her huge eyes the chit actually resembled a house elf.

He could imagine that the other students, Slytherins included, had not been kind in light of her appearance. Severus tried not to think about the times he'd been the brunt of jokes about his own looks an demeanor. Potter, Black and Lupin had been especially horrid and many a time he acted out of fury rather than common sense.

Perhaps she's bitter at me as part of the whole group of students, he mused. She'd commented, 'I don't know Potter but I do know you.' That implies that 'I' did something or said something. Maybe it was something I didn't do? The Potions Master racked his brain and came up with nothing.

Once again he fingered the photo, he felt pity for the girl she once was. He wondered silently as he shut the book, what do I feel for her now?

(((((

That Sunday Morgan met Snape in his chambers, thankful that he'd had a glass of wine ready and waiting when she arrived. "Ever teach finishing school before Snape?"

The Potions Master ignored her snide remark as he began, "you must never forget that the men you will be dealing with are very dangerous."

"Idiots with wands, check"

"You should smile and laugh a lot which will flatter them. Not much actual conversation will be necessary as most of these men don't have an IQ higher than about three."

"Most or all?" Morgan asked innocently.

Snape spoke from between gritted teeth, "professor."

The woman grinned mischievously, "well slap my biting tongue but you set yourself up for that one."

Dark eyes narrowed at her, "you would be wise to take this more seriously."

"Of course I take this seriously. You teaching me how to be a woman? How could I not?"

"I'm doing this for your own good."

"Ok, ok. So smile and laugh a lot. I get it."

He stared at her for a moment longer before continuing, "try and keep the touching to a minimum. I'd say avoid it at all if possible."

"Right keep the cooties away," she said while writing on an imaginary pad.

"Stop that!"

"Stop irritating Snape," she pretended to write.

"Hmmmm," the dark man scowled.

"I'm listening. Tell me something I don't know."

"The foremost thing on these men's minds will be sex and how they can get it."

Morgan flipped her hand, "so they think with their pricks. And just how is that different from every other man on the planet? Present company excluded of course. I've heard you aren't susceptible to those kinds of, ah, urges."

The Potions Master swirled his wine as he thought, "contrary to popular opinion even I have physical desires just the same as every other man, or woman."

Her eyes went wide in mock horror, "it's alive! Egor come quick!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her sarcasm,"and you professor? You have no physical needs? No use for a man at all?"

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Professor Snape has hit the jackpot!"

"Then everything I've heard about you is true, you are frigid. And what about the rumors that you're an hermaphrodite hmmm?"

Morgan stared at him in shock. Frigid I can take but someone is spreading rumors that I have male and female genitalia? That I could use them to pleasure myself? Eeeeew, she thought with disgust, "I am no such thing! Who said that Malfoy?"

"You can doll it out but you can't take it eh Rheged?"

She huffed her shoulders, "fine you've made your point. I'm sorry I promise I'll behave."

"You had better because by Merlin if you so much as begin to utter one more nasty remark I will be forced to curse you speechless."

The furious glare in the man's eyes gave credence to his remark and a now wary Morgan sat quietly while the Potions Master continued drone on though his lessons.


	6. The Nature of Man

Over the next several weeks Morgan spent most of her time with class work. There was much more involved than she had planned on. Course syllabus, papers to grade and the actual teaching as well. She felt oddly uncomfortable with her new persona as well as the quiet questioning stares from children and the staff. It was a lot more work to make herself up in the mornings and Mari resented the use of her valuable time on such frivolity.

Halloween had come and gone rather uneventfully and instead of going into Hogsmeade with the other instructors she'd finally found a day of solace relaxing with a book.

Several evenings a week had been spent with Professor Snape discussing her more feminine nature. That was the last thing she ever thought she'd be doing with him. He explained to her the nature of man, the way of the Death Eater men in particular, what they expected and how to act. She had blushed when the man gave her examples of some subtle innuendos other women had used on him. At least he didn't suggest they run through it, well, physically. After the other night that was somewhere she wasn't comfortable going.

One evening they were enjoying a nice glass of Chardonnay after Snape had assured her there was naught else to teach her. "Thank the gods. I don't see how I'm going to remember it all as it is."

"You will be fine."

"Hmm. I suppose we'll find out won't we?"

"Professor McGonagall inquired after you today."

"And what did she inquire about?"

"It seemed that she was concerned for your safety. She asked me to keep an out for you."

Morgan watched the Potions Master sitting casually in his chair. He appeared very relaxed, his legs crossed as he lounged back in the seat, "did she?"

"Yes. Odd thing for her do since she's disowned you isn't it?" Snape watched a sad expression wash over her face as she fingered the rim of her glass. "Minerva isn't one to hold such a grudge professor. I wonder what exactly it is that you did to warrant such a response?"

"Yes I imagine you do professor."

At her quiet reply Severus watched her stiffen, perhaps it was a question best left unanswered after all.

(((((

Morgan was content to sit next to Professor Snape at mealtimes. Since she was not much of one for conversation the usual silence between them as they watched the students was relaxing and comfortable. That night however the Potions Master deemed to speak to her.

"Are you planning on going to the Quiddich match tomorrow, Slytherins verses Ravenclaws? It'll be the last match before winter sets in."

"Is there?" Morgan pondered the thought for a moment, Quiddich was not usually her favorite but she could do with a break of sorts. After all she'd only been out of the school once since she arrived and a meeting with Voldemort could hardly be characterized as a pleasure outing. "I think I will. Getting out would be nice for a change. Would you like to sit together?" Morgan hoped the Potions Master wouldn't misconstrue those words.

"That would be acceptable," the deep baritone drawled, his eyes barely wavering from his plate.

Morgan tried not to watch him eat but couldn't help it. Eating in such a public setting had been very distressful at first, she'd always worried about looking silly or having food stuck in her teeth. Maybe I just don't liked to be watched doing something so awkward, she thought. Snape had such delicate fingers, long and slim and the way he cut his meat, the way he raised his fork to his mouth? Something about it was sensual, distracting, "what did you say professor, I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere?"

Snape eyed the woman who was normally so aware and in control, "I said I've received a missive I need to discuss with you."

"Oh, how about eight tonight?"

"I have a detention at eight. It seems that my methods of punishment are not as thorough as yours." Snape spoke slowly while he cut his food, his eyes turning slightly in her direction as he continued, "rumor has it that you have some sort of Muggle devise that you use to incite torture. Perhaps you'd be willing to let me borrow it tonight?"

"I have to admit the students do seem better behaved, not that I have much to base their actions on mind you. I'll be glad to bring my TV around to your rooms and I'll stay for the detention so you can get some work done."

"There is no need for your time to be taken, surely I can work this devise myself?"

Snape watched Morgan's lips turn into a slight grin, "if you stayed you'd have to listen along with the student and make sure he's watching. I can't help but think that would be far worse punishment for you than it would be for the child." The Defense instructor raised her hand slightly with the intention of patting Snape on the arm, but in realizing that quickly moved it to her glass instead. "I'll come around a few minutes early and if you can stomach it great, I'll go. If not then I'll stick around, any more detentions you can just send my way and I'll fix them right up?"

"You'd do that for me?" the Potions Master questioned.

"How much of your time has been wasted helping me? It's the least I can do to recompense and besides it's not all that bad."

"I have wasted no time on you professor," his dark eyes bore into hers, "that's a very gracious offer that I'm more than willing to accept."

"So who is the lucky student?"

"Miss Granger."

Morgan stared at him incredulously, "Snape you're not serious? That sweet young girl?" At the nod of feigned ignorance on the Potion Master's face she continued, "what did she do if I might ask?"

"Miss Granger was speaking out of turn," he spoke slowly, glancing at her out of the corner of one dark eye.

"And just what did Mr. Malfoy do to make that happen?"

"That," he annunciated sharply, "is neither here nor there."

Morgan felt herself picking at her fingernails once more as her agitation rose, "I don't understand why you prey on the innocent Snape. I know you're head of Slytherin but ye gods it makes 'me' feel horrid."

"You may not realize that I don't share the height of your esteem in a certain someone's eyes. 'I' must concern my self with showing these people where my loyalties lie."

"Well I don't have any suitable material for Miss Granger, she'd probably like to watch anything that I have so I'm afraid you'll have to be own your own for this one. Let me know when you decide to punish someone who isn't nice and sweet and innocent and I'll be glad to help you out."

(((((

Morgan passed a tired looking Hermione Granger on the way to the dungeons that night. "Have a nice torture session Snape?" she inquired sarcastically of the Potions Master as he sat behind his desk.

Snape didn't reply but glanced at her as headed into his office shutting the door behind her and sealing it with a Silencing Charm.

"I've received a missive that there's to be another ball in honor of the Dark Lord on the Saturday before the Christmas break."

Morgan flipped her hand to waive that thought away, "horrid things. I've been avoiding them at all costs. That is one place you'll not catch me."

The rich tones of his voice slowly enunciated each word as the dark man eyed her, "I believe you're incorrect with your assumption Professor Rheged. He himself has expressly requested your presence and besides, Dumbledore wants you to mingle or have you forgotten?"

"Ye gods!" she swore softly, "fine. Fine, I'll be there. Anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is," the Potions Master walked over to Morgan absentmindedly and looked in to her face. He'd been starting to find something about her old look strangely attractive yet now that he'd become accustomed to her new appearance, something inside him awakened when she was near. At this very moment, he thought, she is very near and we are very alone. He could smell the sweet scent of her body and he tried to calm his innermost stirrings, "quarter of five out front."

Morgan heart skipped a beat as the man moved away. She'd been hoping...oh what had she been hoping? Silly, stupid girl she chided herself as she left.

(((((

For some reason the Dark Arts instructor felt nervous heading down to meet Snape the next day. It's not like it's a date or anything? Yet she had taken special care with her hair and makeup, and she had donned a nice outfit and a new robe and her nicest warm coat hadn't she. He was waiting for her, leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed and he stepped forward as she approached. The man looked dashing in his heavy black wool coat and scarf Morgan noted turning her head away to hide the color staining her cheeks as they walked to the Quiddich field.

The stands were packed and so the two of them had to sit closely. The heat radiated between them where their legs touched and she found that the center of her concentration rather than the match. She tried to watch the game but she'd always found Quiddich hard to follow. The players dashing over the field in all different directions at once, how does one remember who is supposed to do what? So Morgan sat in silence following Snape's lead and applauded when he did. Apparently Slytherin had caught the snitch, and won the game, the seeker was Malfoy was it?

Severus walked through the throngs of students with Morgan at his side. She hadn't spoken much during the match but then neither had he. It felt good to have her at his side. True she wasn't his in any way and yet they'd become friends of a sort and he felt a pleasant almost proud feeling to have her beside him. He walked her to her door as was his custom and waited while she opened it and thanked him. Hoping that she'd invite him in for a glass of wine he stood still while those green eyes turned on him.

Morgan felt her mouth open and close temporarily unable to speak while the man waited in silent invitation. She yearned to have him come stay but was still unsettled, her feelings at his close proximity earlier rushed into her mind. "Goodnight Professor Snape," once again it was not what she really wanted to say but at this moment it was all she was able to.


	7. Don't Step on my Glass Slippers

The weeks before the ball passed quickly for Morgan. Classes were going well and nothing more than a casual conversation had passed between she and Snape. This should have calmed her but instead her insides were churning in anticipation of his company for the evening. True they'd both have to be on guard for the night, but they would be together.

She took care with her makeup, applying the evening eyes and lips as Pierre had instructed. Next she pulled her hair up so wispy tendrils floated to frame her face so it didn't appear so sharp and angular. The dress she donned was the one Xiomara had chosen short and black. Morgan stared at the mirror for a long time feeling self-conscious in the tight dress, especially as it suddenly seemed much shorter than she'd remembered. I'm not going to feel comfortable in anything I wear so I might as well just give up. Remembering the large blue sapphire pendant of her mothers the woman slipped it's chain around her neck. Grabbing her new cloak and a scarf for her head she left to find Snape.

The Potions Master was awe struck as she entered his quarters. The dress hugged her body to perfection and legs like he never would have imagined her to have rose ap all to far. She was beautiful tonight he thought, absolutely lovely.

"Well what do you think?" Morgan said turning around. "Hooch picked it out but I must admit I feel naked."

"You will be naked and on your back if you wear that thing." Snape frowned as the words came out of his mouth and the lovely face contorted into a hurt expression.

"Well then here," the woman flicked her wand and the skirt lengthened, still hugging her body to a few inches above her shapely ankles. "Is that better?" She watched the dark man tap his lips for a long moment before he flashed his own wand turning her black clothes to a snowy white.

Surely an angel graced his presence. "That is," come on Snape, he thought. Say something that's not completely stupid, spit it out! "Enchanting. You look lovely tonight professor." Don't over do it now Snape, he chided himself. At least it was better than a simple 'fine' or 'acceptable.'

Enchanting! Snape, had said she was enchanting. Surely never before had anyone paid her such an extravagant compliment. She could feel the flush staining her cheeks and suddenly became very nervous about the impending night.

"Stop that right now," he motioned to where she'd begun picking at the corner of her fingernail. "It takes away from your air of confidence."

She uttered a sharp laugh, "I assure you any confidence you see is completely feigned."

"Never-the-less, hold out your hands."

She complied and a quick spell left her with a nice set of french manicured nails. Morgan examined them and then glanced up at the Potions Master with a sly smile, "Professor Snape, who have you been practicing that on?"

He turned to grab his coat avoiding the question, "shall we go?"

Morgan wrapped her long sheer and now white scarf over her hair and donned the heavy cloak. Professor Snape thoughtfully charmed their feet to stay dry while they walked through the heavy snow to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"You're freezing woman put your hood up! Where are your gloves?" the man chided.

"My hood will muss my hair and I forgot my gloves. It's not much further."

"Oh for all of the silly, come here."

Professor Rheged was stunned when Snape opened his coat and pulled her into the warmth of his body. Walking like this was slightly awkward, but wrapped in his arms? What could she possibly complain about? At the edge of the forest she remained snuggled in his arms while they Apparated to the ball.

Her eyes were closed when they Reapparated and the first person she saw as she stepped out of the Potions Master's arms was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well," the man drawled sensually as his eyes skimmed over her, "Severus what curse did you put on this mesmerizingly lovely young lady to get her in your arms?"

"She was freezing Malfoy. Some of us have to walk quite a distance in this frigid weather to get here. Such a thing takes it's toll on delicate young ladies."

Delicate young ladies? Mesmerizingly lovely? Yeesh, Morgan thought as she found herself blushing for the second time that night. She removed her coat and scarf and handed then to the nearest House Elf only to find herself being closely scrutinized by the fair man. Standing tall and proud she tried to emit as much confidence as she could possibly muster before their eyes met and held.

Lucius stepped forward and taking her hand placed a lingering kiss on her fingers. Her body was repulsed at the very touch of the man. His gaze swept over the feint Dark Mark on her arm and Morgan fought a wave of nausea as his fingers gently ran over her skin.

"How nice it is to have a fresh new face among us?" Still holding her hand he spoke without taking his eyes off hers, "alas my own wife is dearly departed and I find myself looking for-"

Morgan was loath for him to finish his remark and she wrenched her hand from his grasp. Taking a step back she placed her hand on Professor Snape's arm in a possessive manner hoping to ward him off.

"That is interesting?" He glanced between the two,"aren't you going to introduce us Snape?"

Before Snape could answer she started, "will you never cease to amaze me Malfoy? After all I have been a follower for a very long time."

His eyes went wide as he recognized her voice, "if it isn't our very own Black Witch. Or perhaps for tonight I should say the White Witch. My, my Rheged I must say you do clean up well."

"If you're quite done Malfoy the lady and I have a party to attend," without waiting for a reply Snape ushered her away from the man and into the ballroom.

Neither heard the man whisper as they left, "actually I don't think I am done. Not quite yet."

The room was incredibly opulent. High ceilings bewitched to change from night sky to sunrise, day and sunset. Gold filigree covered the walls and elegant mosaics spotted the floor. Large antique mahogany tables filled with all manner of culinary delights were set up on one side of the room and chairs richly upholstered in green and gold lined the walls.

"Incredible," she whispered.

"Hmm. Malfoy manor."

"In that case I hate it. Horrible really, what lack of taste."

"I would advise you to stay away from that man," Snape added casually while making their way to the bar.

"I smell what you're stepping in." At the odd look the Potions Master gave her Morgan added, "I mean yes. He's a dangerous man and I plan on staying as far away from his malevolent person as I can get." Snape handed her a glass of wine and they retreated to a couple of chairs in a fairly empty corner. She watched the gathering, taking notice of the familiar and unfamiliar faces. Most of the women wore long sleeves and none of the ones with short sleeved dresses like hers wore the Dark Mark upon their skin. "Er, I'm the only one with bare arms Snape? Is that a faux pas?"

His gaze remained on the other Death Eaters and he spoke without looking at her, "I don't see why such a thing would actually matter. Everyone here is a supporter in one way or the other. I really haven't taken much notice in the ladies choices of attire."

The two watched as Voldemort came out and took his place on the dias. They kneeled along with everyone else until called to their feet. With a waive of his skeletal hand the music began and couples started to cover the dance floor.

"Oh my god!" Morgan said in hushed tones. "I can't dance."

Snape raised his eyebrows and turned to the woman who was looking very pale, "now is an excellent time for that particular recollection professor."

"I told you I avoid these things like the plague. It didn't even occur to me I might have to dance."

"That's why they call it a ball. Of all the..." He inclined his head to the dancers, "you'll just have to stick to the slow dances then. There's not much to them just follow the man's lead and you'll be fine."

Stick to the slow dances and I'll be fine? Shit! Slow dancing with these barbarians is the last thing I want to do. Apprehension came trickling back into her heart, "show me?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter? No? Then you heard me, show me how to dance."

"I do not dance at these functions."

"If _I_ have to dance _you _have to dance. It's for a good cause after all or have you forgotten?"

"Fine, lets go."

Snape led her by the arm out onto the dance floor appearing impervious to the shocked looks on the faces of those around them. One arm slipped around her waist and the other cupped her palm before they began to move to the music. Back and forth and around and around Morgan was led. She began to relax as he held her and before she knew it found her head resting against his chest. His heart beat lulled her into a calm euphoria. They continued until he suddenly stopped moving and she pulled back to look up at him, "what's wrong?"

She feels too good in my arms Snape thought. I could be content to stand here like this for a very long time except for that fact that the others were staring even more now, "the song is over."

Jerking back quickly she looked down, "oh. Sorry"

They retreated back to their corner and soon after the men swooped down upon them. If Dumbledore hadn't ordered her to mingle they'd each have found themselves suffering one painful curse or another. Instead she found herself being partnered with one sorry excuse for a man after another. Morgan flirted a bit as Snape had instructed but not so much as to lead them on, just enough to help loosen their tongues. They bragged about their horrible deeds to impress her. Muggle slayings, tortures, even rapes. What kind of bastard would brag about raping women to a _woman_? Scum sucking leaches of the earth all of them. She vowed to take a long hot bath later to rid her body of the stench those malodorous nincompoops left on her skin.

Morgan was leaving the dance floor when a gentle hand grasp her arm.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Lucius Malfoy's sensual voice inquired.

"I'm really quite tired Malfoy." She was loathe to think of him touching her again.

"I promise not to step on your toes and after all I am your host? I _could_ create quite a scene should you continue to deny me."

"Fine, one dance that's all."

Morgan glanced over to where Snape was slowly nodding his head in warning as Lucius lead her to the throng and gathered her in his arms. She'd been instructed to smile and laugh but that certainly couldn't apply to Malfoy? It never occurred to me that this man would aim anything other that malicious contemptible thoughts my way or I would have asked what to do in this situation.

"Do you realize what an influential team you and I would make Rheged? I have powers to match your own and together we could be the Dark Lord's right and left hands hmmm?"

Morgan glared into his beautiful face, "why the sudden change of attitude? You've never felt anything other than dislike for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You were ugly and no matter how strong a witch you are I'd never align myself with someone who's looks repulse me. Besides I find myself desperately in need of someone to run my household."

"Beauty is only skin deep," she muttered with disdain. "And hire a maid!"

Lucius flicked his hand to waive the notion away, "you are also a pureblood and that is of the utmost importance. There's nothing like a Muggle parent to waste a perfectly good witch."

"So the only requirements you have in a woman are looks and blood-lines?"

His elegant fingers trailed over her lower back while they danced, "everything else is insignificant."

"I hate you Malfoy. How is that insignificant?"

Lucius leaned close and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear as he spoke, "it's meaningless compared to the extent of power such a union would create. I am aware that I'm not a undesirable man nor one unskilled in the art of pleasuring a woman."

His hand moved lower on her back to the top of her soft derriere and Morgan grabbed it in hers to move it back to it's proper place at her waist. "I'm not like you Malfoy, looks and power aren't important to me."

"Why would you be here if the lust for power wasn't important to you?" He turned his head thoughtfully, "perhaps you don't realize the generosity of my offer?"

Strong arms pulled her closer and Morgan felt trapped closely to his warm chest. "I do realize what this offer means coming from you Malfoy but I'm afraid I have to decline on the grounds that I don't like you. I never have and I never will."

"This has nothing to do with wether we like each other or not. Power my dear is the most heady, desirable thing in the world." His hand tightened around hers painfully as his eyes bore into hers. The grin on his face malicious, "you will learn to like me."

"I'm sorry but I can't. Those things aren't reason enough for me to spend my life with a man, any man. As much as you have going for you I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a powerful witch to succumb to your charms." The song had ended and Morgan pulled away from him.

"Not a pureblood."

"Thank you for the dance," she inclined her head politely and made it a point no walk instead of run back to Snape's side.

"That was not a wise move professor," he commented without making eye contact.

"I said no until he threatened to cause a scene. Ye gods I hate that man. How should I deal with him?"

"The only sure way to deal with Malfoy is to stay away from him."

Soon the men swooped down again to whisk her off to dance for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally her would be suitors gave her a break. Snape appeared to be having an in-depth conversation with someone near the buffet so she decided to slip out onto a secluded terrace for a breath of fresh air. Her body was glistening from the heat of the packed room and the cold winter air felt heavenly.

"My, my what a surprise to find you out here, all alone Morgan."

It wasn't the frosty air that sent shivers down her spine as the sensual droning of Malfoy's voice caught her off guard. "I thought I smelled something foul out here. I don't recall giving you leave to use my given name. I prefer Professor Rheged or even the Black Witch if you don't mind."

Lucius came to stand so close he was almost touching her. His fingers trailed down her silken arm, "I'm sure you can find a way to be more gracious to your host can't you Morgan?"

"Fuck you Malfoy," she snarled between clenched teeth. His hand suddenly grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back. Morgan felt his lips on hers in a kiss that was hard and demanding . When she failed to respond to his prying tongue as it flickered into her mouth Lucius wrenched away from her.

"You are a cold unfeeling bitch aren't you? Much the same as my dear Narcissa. She eventually came to enjoy my demanding nature as I expect you will."

Morgan was awash with both fear and rage at the liberties he sought to take. Rough hands kneaded her breast but he was too strong to push away. "Let me go you cock sucking son of a whore!" she started to tremble with rage.

"What a dirty mouth you have Morgan. What you need is something big and hard in those delectable lips to shut you up."

Revulsion turned to fear as the man shoved her back up against the wall and began to grope her between the legs. "I think you forget that I hold high favor with the Dark Lord you little weasel. He will not hold highly to your mauling me." His hands reached around to grab her ass and grind her against his stiff member.

"Have you forgotten he wishes for you to find a mate does he not? You should reconsider my proposal, together we would be a force to be reckoned with." Slowly he rubbed the hardness in his pants against her, muttering a soft growl. "Do you forget that the Dark Lord also holds me in favor Morgan? Perhaps it would only be a matter of a few choice words to persuade him that you should marry me. Yes, what you need is a good firm hand and a stiff cock in your bed to melt your icy heart."

As his hands began to lift her skirt a blanket of rage overcame her and she pushed his chest as hard as possible. Since he was much bigger than she this only moved him back about a foot but it was enough. She turned slightly sideways and slammed the side of her foot into Lucius' shin before bringing it down with all her might onto the fragile bones on his upper foot.

The sound of the door banging open muffled the sound of those delicate bones breaking and Morgan sighed with relief upon hearing Snape's voice.

"Professor," he said eyeing the other man as his beautiful face turned red with rage, "you're wanted on the dance floor." Snape felt her trembling as she took his arm. "Lucius you look a bit flushed. Perhaps you best stay out here and cool off."

"What did you do?" he hissed taking her in his arms on the dance floor.

Morgan was shaking so hard she could barely speak, "shit! Big mistake. Pissed him off bad I'm afraid. Broke his foot."

"You broke Lucius Malfoy's foot?" he asked incredulously.

"Fraid so."

They continued to twirl slowly across the floor, "that was not a wise thing to do. He's not a man you want to make an enemy of."

"He's not a man I want to rape me either," she whispered.

The Potions Master stopped moving suddenly. His fists clenched in fury, that bastard! I'll ring his bloody arrogant neck myself. Gentle fingers cupped her chin bring her eyes to his, "I'll not let that happen. You have my promise. Stay where I can see you from now on and stay inside." Her slim body relaxed next to his as they began to dance again. He felt protective of her for some reason. She was a lot like him in many ways. Rejection, death and pain had tuned her into a tough soul and yet as strong as she was he felt an overwhelming need to keep her safe. Snape held her tighter while he watched a limping Malfoy make his way to the Dark Lord's side.

Not long after one of his minions sought them out. Apprehension filled him and they made their way through the crowd to the dias. Lucius stood proud and arrogant as ever near the throne, his eyes following them as they bowed to the Master. Snape noticed the Dark Lord's eyes were no longer a glowing red but a dull deep amber and his skin smoother and less taunt. He looked stronger, healthier while he glowered at them. His once scrawny body seemed fuller in the heavy, opulently ordained robes.

"Rheeegeddd," he drawled slowly. "How well you follow orders my Black Witch. You are presentable at last." Snape immediately raised his Occlumency at the touch in his mind and he prayed his colleague would do the same. "Malfoy feels that you deserve a reward for your services and I find myself inclined to agreeee. You're not afraid to bear your arms I sssee. Yesss, I must admit that it pleases me to ssssee you wear my mark like a badge of honor. You have ssserved me well at that."

Morgan felt the blood drain from her face while he spoke those words. Please no. Not this, she begged silently. "You are most gracious my lord," her voice shook as she bowed in severance. Voldemort paused to slowly rotate his neck, she could hear the bones cracking while it made a slow turn.

"Hmmmm," fingers gently tapped the arm of the throne. "I have deccccided that it's far past time you took a mate." Dark eyes flashed over the woman slowly, "As such a strong witch I need you to marry and procreate while you are ssstill of child bearing age and I fear that would never happen if the choiccce was left to you."

Please no, she thought as she tried to hide her emotions. Morgan glanced over to where Malfoy stood with a very smug look on his face. The only thing she could do was stare at the floor and pray for a lightning bolt to sear through the ceiling of the ballroom and strike her dead.


	8. The Forked Tongue

Thanks to JK for the use of her characters. I definitely won't be making any money here but I am having fun...

The only thing Morgan could do was stare at the floor and pray for a lightning bolt to sear through the ceiling of the ballroom and strike her dead.

"You have Mr. Malfoy to thank for this well deserved reward my dear." Voldemort coughed with his mouth closed and his chest rattled of congestion. "Yeessss, Luciussss had a very good idea. My preciousssss witch, I have decided to have you marry Professsssor Snape."

A shockwave slammed into the woman, may the heavens come crashing down to kill us all. Did he just say Snape? He didn't say Malfoy? Guilt washed over her and yet relief at the same time. Dear gods, this is all my fault, poor Snape has to suffer this horrible fate because of me, she anguished silently.

"If I may speak my lord," Lucius looked as shocked as she felt while he spoke.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence the man not bothering to glance at him while he continued, "I assure you Lucius your gracious offer of self sacrifice for the cause will not go unrewarded." White fingers creaked when he flexed them slowly on the arms of his throne. "Hmmm. Yessss, my witch you would not have mated on your own would you? Ahhhhh but while Malfoy is quite capable of procuring a wife of his own Ssssnape isss not. Or should I say will not? All the more reason for you to stay at Hogwarts longer than most Dark Arts Instructors hmmm?" The Dark Lord paused for a long moment, his amber eyes slowly turning from Morgan to Snape. "What do you say Ssseverusss?"

The Potions Master bowed deeply as he replied, "you are more than gracious my lord."

"Yesss, I am. I expect a wedding soon and I trust you two will keep a close eye on each ottthher." His body was suddenly racked by another deep cough, "dismissed," he hissed.

The two headed away from the dias, "we are leaving now!" Snape ordered before they made for the entry and Apparated back the edge of the forest.

"Professor I am so sorry."

"As well you should be. That's what you get for playing with Malfoy you stupid little girl!"

"Oh no! Don't you even go there mister. Short of fucking the man there was nothing I could have done differently!"

Dark eyes stared furiously and that deep voice drawled, "then you should have fucked him."

Without thinking Morgan felt her palm sting from the slapping blow to Snape's face, "I am no whore!"

His hand flashed out grabbing her roughly by the chin and forcing her to look at him, "we, are _all _the Dark Lord's whores professor and it would do you well to remember that."

"I was a fool to believe in you Snape! I hope your black soul rots in Purgatory."

That's exactly what my soul has been doing for a long time now the Potions Master though as he watched her run across the lawn. Soon all he could see was the dim light of her wand. His anger turned to sadness at her words, she believed in me. Me and my fool's insipid mouth. Silently shaking his head he regretted lashing out at her. Could they get past this? He began to walk slowly across the lawns as he contemplated the friendship they shared. His feet cold and wet yet he didn't charm them dry for the chill that permeated his dark soul had already numbed his body. Professor Rheged was intelligent, well spoken and not over spoken at that. She was beautiful to him, with a good heart and though occasionally sarcastic, generally a calm, patient demeanor. Least of all she seems to tolerate me fairly well and that is no small feat. I've been alone so long, the dark man thought, mayhap spending my days with such a woman isn't such a bad thing after all. Perhaps the Dark Lord has actually done me a favor.

(((((

Morgan sat in the large hot bath driving the chill from her body. She lay back immersing her head in the water to wash the tears from her face. Humiliation was not something she took well and tonight she'd been doubly mortified. I'm not good at this whole fucking man thing! Damn you Snape for getting me into this mess! Damn you Dumbledore for helping him! Why can't anything ever go right for me? Fresh tears poured down her cheeks in waves of self pity.

Lucius you bastard, she thought, I hate you! What is it about a pretty face that makes a man change so? I thank my lucky stars that Voldemort chose Snape instead of that arrogant pureblood. 'Gracious act of self sacrifice' my ass! I swear the next time I see him I'll shrivel that selfish little prick of his right into non-existence!

Her mind continued to reel, would Snape really have had me give myself to the man? After his soft promises of protection? The thought that this could be true flooded her very core with sadness. I thought he was my friend. I'm so stupid, he was just looking out for his own best interests. He doesn't give a damn about me and he never has! Yet her mind flashed back to the way his arms held her while they walked through the snow, the comfortable pleasure it aroused in her. She felt so confused. Why did he have to be so mean and angry. Morgan sniffled the tears back, I suppose I might be nasty and angry if I was being forced into marriage. Wait a minute, I'm being forced into marriage too aren't I? How Ironic that afer all of the bitterness I've harbored that Snape is the one man I could actually picture myself with. I've actually come to care for the man he is now and disregarded the boy he once was.

She closed her eyes and pictured Snape. His slightly mussy black hair and dark eyes, the voice that reverberated though her body so enticingly. The way he carried himself with quiet confidence and authority. Hopefully his anger will lessen and things will get better between us, back to the way they'd been only hours ago. I'll be spending an awful lot of time with him so I certainly hope so. I wonder, if I just maybe I could make him happy.

Finally when her body was altering into somewhat of a shriveled prune state, Morgan got out of the bath and headed to bed. For hours she lay awake, her mind running through the evening from start to finish, though so many pleasant memories of the Potions Master and over all of the possibilities the future may hold in store...

Awakening bleary eyed the next day the DADA instructor remained in her room in deep thought. Since the Headmaster required her presence at dinner she'd made an excuse of illness to stay wallowing in self pity alone until class on Monday. She'd been horribly short tempered in class and the students grated on her to the end of her already worn nerves.

Snape was already at the dinner table that night and shame prevented her from so much as glancing in his direction while she sat.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging a meeting with Dumbledore after dinner tomorrow," he spoke softly as he leaned slightly in her direction.

"Fine."

"We need to talk, can you come to my quarters tonight?"

"Can't I've got a detention."

"Before?"

"No I need some time to prepare, this one is especially difficult."

"Really, and might I ask who this lucky student is?"

"Granger," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said Miss Granger are you hard of hearing Snape?"

"You mean to tell me that you gave that sweet innocent child detention?"

Morgan sat silently for a moment, this was one conversation she was loathe to continue, "yes."

"And what pray tell did she do to deserve such a thing?"

"Insufferable little know it all spoke out of turn."

Snape feigned a look of shock and put his hand to his lips, "and what did that horrid little Malfoy boy do to provoke her?"

"If I saw that I assure you it would be he in detention and not Granger. Besides I don't want to talk to you tonight or ever really."

The words stung Snape worse than the slap of her hand across his face, "well you'll have to speak with me eventually since we'll be getting married or has that fact slipped your memory?"

"Fine then I'll meet you at a quarter past nine."

(((((

Morgan rummaged through the box she'd pulled out of her closet. Thank goodness she'd befriended the mother of that family she saved from demise at the Death Eater's hands. They were Squibs and thankfully more than eager to help when she'd Owled. Her materials for detentions had been sorely limited and she'd enlisted the help of the teenage boy to procure all sorts of suitable materials just in case. Hermione was such a goody goody Morgan hoped there was something of sufficient torture in here. She studied the last tape for a moment. _'South Park'_ it was called. By the picture on the frontit appeared to be a silly little child's cartoon. Well it's probably the best of the bunch for the know-it-all, maybe the stupidity of a kiddie show will bore her to death. Five to eight! Kosh me in the head I've got to go!

The professor just made it to her desk before the girl walked in. She surmised my the look on Miss Granger's face that she'd heard of her detention techniques and was not the least bit put off. The pre-charmed Muggle devise was set to go and Morgan started it going before returning to her desk.

Several minutes in to the show the singing had begun and the professor looked over to see her detainee was indeed repulsed as she listened. _"Shut your fucking face uncle fucker,"_ the music droned. Morgan froze in horror at the repetition of the work 'fucker' and barely refrained herself from covering her face with her hands. _Oops_

Hermione gasp, "professor Rheged this-"

"One more word out of you and you'll be coming back tomorrow night." The girl quieted down quickly and turned back to the screen. Morgan now surmised that this particular show was, to be put lightly, a bit out of line to show to a student so to speak but it was to late to take it back now. Perhaps scrubbing the floor would have been a better choice. "_I said how would you like to lick my balls," _the show continued. After that she could stand no more and turned the set off. "Lets call it good shall we?"

"Yes please," Hermione said quietly.

The pleading look on her face made Morgan feel horrible for subjecting her to this crude show. "I realize that wasn't the best choice of materials for a young girl Miss Granger and I apologize. I regret that I was in a hurry and failed to preview these, ah, materials." The instructor lay her hand on the shoulder of the young girl, "not a word of this to anyone and I promise to find something else more suitable should you ever have detention again. For me as much as for you."

Hermione smiled at that and let loose a heart laugh, "whatever you do professor I wouldn't show that to the boys or that horrid song will be all over the school."

"One more thing about men that will never cease to amaze me," she replied shaking her head slightly.

"Tell me about it. Do you remember what it's like to live with a bunch of teenage boys? Hormonal overload I assure you."

"Miss Granger I have some bad news for you," she leaned forward and whispered behind her hand as if it was a secret, "they never grow out of it." Hermione's eyes went wide and the professor shrugged, "sorry to crush you like that honey but I don't want to keep your hopes up. Men are like Trelawney's Divination, most everything that comes out of their mouths is utter rubbish and when they finally manage to say something worthwhile? Well you just assume it's rubbish like the rest of the lot and dismiss it off hand don't you?" The two laughed long and hard at that.

"Oh that was good. I hated Divination you know," Hermione said as Morgan led her to the door .

Morgan soon headed down to the dungeon to face the Potions Master.

"You're early," he said not looking up from the cauldron he was stirring.

"I found that I myself couldn't stomach this one."

Snape moved to open his office door and waved her inside before closing it and charming it sound proof. He poured them each a glass of the most wonderful Chardonnay before sitting on the chair across from hers. "I spoke in haste last night and I sincerely regret my harsh words. I want to assure you that I do not feel that way."

Morgan listened with surprise. She'd expected a harsh tongue lashing not an apology. "Why don't men think before they speak?" she asked quietly.

Snape's eyes never left the woman as she spoke. He'd hoped that she would make this easy on him but that didn't seem to be the case. He was determined not to let this carry on into their marriage and the sooner they make amends the better. "I've never pretended to be a kind man. My unconscious reaction to most things is unfortunately a harsh one."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that it doesn't usually matter what anyone thinks. If they think I'm a hateful arrogant bastard all the better. I'm not one to hesitate to speak my mind but you don't deserve to bear the brunt of my lashings and I regret my choice of words. It will not be an easy thing for me but know that I will attempt to choose my words more wisely in the future."

Morgan held her breath for a moment before she sighed with relief. "Thank you for that." Suddenly she realized that all was well between them. They were to be married and she was anxious to see what her new life held. "I am sorry that you have to go through with this professor."

Snape took in the sorrow that shone from her eyes. He'd hoped to see something else there as well, longing perhaps? Unconsciously he moved to sit next to her on the couch and grasp her small hand in his own. "I'm not sorry professor. Some company in my dreary existence of a life might be a blessing in disguise. I think we'll suit just fine."

Morgan looked into his beautiful face as he spoke those words. They were not words of love or flattery but coming from this man, _her_ man, they were music to her ears.


	9. Ammends and Alters

JK created this wonderful universe. I'm just using it for my own licentious reasons...

(((((

"Chocolate eclair," Dumbledore spoke and the marble eagle turned to reveal the staircase. Morgan and Snape followed him into the office reluctantly. The old wizard sat at his desk quietly ruffling through paper and Professor Rheged walked slowly over to Fawkes. As the bird opened it's mouth to screech she pulled something out of her pocket and held it up. The Pheonix nudged it with it's beak reluctantly before beginning to nibble.

"I must say it's about time you two made friends," the old man smiled.

"He does not live on either grain or herbs, but only on small drops of frankincense and juices of cardamon. I read that in an old Latin poem and thought I'd give it a try." She reached up and gently stroked the feathered head, "in the ancient Egyptian Book of the Dead the Pheonix are the keepers of the Tablet of Destiny, the book of all things which have been and of all things which shall be." The woman turned to stare intently at the Headmaster, "I wonder sir if you are privy to a few of those 'things which shall be' hmm?"

Dumbledore laughed at that, "if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it? Lets get on to the order of most import. Severus says that Voldemort has ordered you to marry. I must say this is an unforseen conclusion to our little scheme isn't it? Do either of you see any way around it?" As they spoke 'no' in unison the old man's eyes started to twinkle mischievously. "Well then I guess we have a wedding to plan," he clapped his hands together. "Not that it's any of my business I think you two make a fine couple." The Headmaster took in the flush that stained Morgan's cheeks and continued, "the students will be leaving for the holiday Friday so I think Saturday would suit our needs just fine. We'll rearrange Professor Snape's rooms to accommodate the two of you if that is acceptable? Good, and Morgan," he gazed at her hopefully, "a wedding is customarily a time for families to come together in peace and happiness. If you would be willing to humor and old man and speak to Minerva? She's a good woman and I have reason to believe that the incidents of the past are ready to be set aside."

Morgan was apprehensive to agree to what the old man asked but she found herself shaking her head in agreement. This was all so overwhelming, in a few days she would be Mrs. Severus Snape.

"Very well then shall we say five o'clock right here? That is I'm assuming you want me to officiate?"

"I would have been offended had you not offered sir," Severus said offering the old man a slight smile. He'd been like a father since he'd come to the Order so many years ago and had been his only true friend until now. Morgan, he thought with a silent sigh. At times she grated on his nerves with her biting sarcasm and gods forbid he hoped she could tolerate his own forked tongue.

(((((

Morgan decided to get her confrontation with her aunt over with yet stood reluctantly outside her classroom door. Finally she got her nerve up and walked up to the office door knocking softly. She was half hoping Minerva wouldn't be there when the door opened. Instantly the soft look on the elder professor's face bristled.

"Professor Rheged is there something I can do for you?" she asked sharply.

"I've come to see if we can bury the hatchet." Well nothing like just blurting it out.

"Then you'd best come in. I think I'll need a glass of sherry would you like one?"

Morgan walked into the perfectly clean and arranged room eying the large vase of flowers on the desk, "do you have anything else? Wine? I'm not overly fond of sherry." She fingered a soft petal, "are these from Dumbledore?"

"That is none of your business," she replied tersely.

"I'm getting married."

"What? Married," she stammered, "who, when?"

"Professor Snape Saturday at five."

The older woman gaped open mouthed for a long moment. Finally she came to sit beside Morgan on the couch, "that is wonderful if a bit sudden. I hadn't been aware the two of you were even seeing each other but then Severus is not man to make such a thing public knowledge."

"We haven't actually been dating. It ah, we were ordered to marry."

The look of excitement on Minerva's face turned to one of concern, "oh, Morgan."

She placed a comforting hand on her aunt's arm, "it's really not that bad. Snape and I get along fairly well and honestly I do have hopes that we could make a real go of it."

"So there is something between the two of you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well no not really. Not yet, but he's a good man and I have to admit I'm quite drawn to him."

"You've been drawn to him before and if I recall correctly you were hurt very badly."

"Can you believe he doesn't even remember that?"

"What? You were devastated and he doesn't even remember?"

"Nope and I'm not ready to drudge it up either. He's a man now Minerva and he's different. He's strong and courageous and gentle at the same time, when he took me in his arms-"

"I thought you said there was nothing going on?"

"There's not, he was just keeping me warm and then we were dancing..."

"You danced with Severus Snape?"

Morgan giggled, "that I did and he's a great dancer, taught me everything he knows."

Her aunt snorted, "that is something I'd pay dearly to see."

"I'll say it was heavenly for me. Anyway we need to talk. We've needed to talk for a long time now to lay this animosity to rest if we can." The elder woman nodded and let her continue, "I have done many, _many_ things that I regret deeply. I was a bitter child and a bitter hungry young woman and made all the wrong choices for the wrong reasons. My parents were wonderful people, my father was the greatest man to walk the earth and I loved them dearly. I still love them Minerva and if I could go back and correct my mistakes I would. All these years I've lived in misery for what happened and nothing I ever do or say will change what happened." Tears started to fall down Morgan's cheeks while she stared at her lap. " As much as I try to do to atone for my sins, my work for the Order, there is nothing that will ever clear them from my soul. I've never been what you wanted, never the faithful little Gryffindor you sought me to be. Never the good loving little girl. My heart breaks every day and if it weren't for Dumbledore you know I'd be dead by now. If he hadn't sent me to Tibet to stay with the Buddhists my soul would not have continued on. I deserve your hate. I deserve it all and yet I ask if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, please."

Morgan looked up at her aunt finally to find her own face strewn with fresh tears. Minerva took her hands, "I've never hated you, not truly. I was just so hurt so lost and I said some horrible things to you my dear. Your father and my sister were my life and I loved them very much. I love them still and I love you as well. I never stopped loving you and I myself made the mistake of letting you go. There have been so many times that I wanted to send you an Owl begging you to come back but you had changed so much I felt like I didn't know you anymore. I didn't want to impose on your life. So many years went by and you didn't write. I thought you must not want anything to do with a foolish old woman." Professor McGonagall grabbed her tightly in her arms and they clung together as sobs racked them. "I'm so sorry Morgan I should have been there for you when you needed me."

"Are we ok? Are we back together now, family?"

"Yes we are back together my child and I'll not be letting you go again I promise."

"I was so scared that you'd shun me but I'm so glad Albus asked me to come."

Minerva wiped her eyes, "Albus that silly old man. Always nosing into other people's business bless his heart."

"He is a wiley old guy isn't he?" Morgan noted the color staining her aunt's cheeks at the mention of the Headmaster, "and ah, he's pretty cute too isn't he?"

"Morgan," she said with a shocked expression that soon turned to a mischievous grin, "as a matter of fact he is fairly attractive for an old geezer isn't he. Rather good at staying on top of things for his age if I might say so."

Morgan looked at her aunt for a moment before her lips opened in a silent oh, "Minerva is that a double sided comment? Dear me," she said fanning herself at the though of the Headmaster staying on top of things. "So he did give you those flowers didn't he?"

"Every week like clockwork. Albus is a hopeless romantic and I love him very much."

"So how come you two don't get married?"

"At our age what's the point? No, thank you we're doing quite well as is. Back to your wedding, I happen to have your mother's wedding dress. I'll bring it by tomorrow, it was your grandmother's you know."

"I've seen pictures it was a lovely dress."

"You'll be a beautiful bride."

"You know Snape pretty well do you think there's a chance that I could make him happy, as a wife I mean?"

"My dear Morgan as well as I know Severus I can honestly say there is no one I've ever met more suited to him than you. You two are so very much alike in many ways I've no doubt you'll get along well. Severus needs someone to care for him, to love him and someone he can care for in return. I can't say if he is a man capable of love though my dear only time will tell that. Severus though is a man faithful to a fault, he will not let you down if he truly cares for you. I think the two of you will be happy," the old woman said stroking her niece's hair as she held her head next to her chest. "I love you Morgan, never forget that."

"And I love you too."

(((((

Saturday came very soon for the nervous DADA instructor. Aunt Minerva came to help her dress and prepare.

"Oh dear, I think I'm more nervous than you," she said watching her niece don the white gown.

"That I sincerely doubt."

"That is lovely on you," Minerva eyed the simple dress. It had a square neckline and tied just below her bust to flow gracefully to the floor in shimmering waves. "Now for your hair," with a flick of her wand Morgan's hair swept up in a graceful loose bun with ringlets cascading around her face. Professor Sprout had miraculously come up with some daisies in the middle of winter and these were neatly arranged in a crown around her head with a few left over to carry. "You look beautiful my dear."

Morgan let her aunt turn her to the mirror to find that she did look very nice indeed. Perhaps not quite beautiful but good enough she thought. "Oh, I almost forgot," she went to grab the sapphire pendant that had been her mothers and asked the other woman to clasp it.

"This has been in our family for generations you know, past on from mother to child for hundreds if not thousands of years," the old woman fought back her tears as she spoke.

"Ok I'm ready. Shall we?' she asked holding out her hand.

"Lets."

The two held hands to the Headmaster's office and made up the stairway. Dumbledore stood in his fine dress regalia and Morgan did not miss the shy glance that passed between them. Severus was already there. The beauty of the man took her breath away. Gone were the robes, he was clad in a very finely cut frock coat with his tell tale white collar poking out from underneath. His hair was brushed and shined in the flickering candlelight and he stood with his hands clasped as he waited. Wow, she thought, what a man. What a gorgeous hunk of man. She couldn't help the look of adoration in her eyes as he came to stand beside her.

"Well now if I might say so you two make a fine pair." The headmaster's eyes shone as brightly as he smile upon the couple. "Would you like the long drawn out ceremony, the short one or the very short one?"

"Very short," Morgan and Snape spoke in unison.

"Ah yes then lets begin. Yada yada yada everyone wants you to be happy and no one objects. Do you Morgan Le Fay Rheged take this man Severus Bedale Snape to be your wedded husband for ever, though all of his foul moods, quiet sulking, nasty rantings and-"

"I do!" Morgan responded cutting him off.

"Oh! Yes, ok then. Severus Bedale Snape do you take this woman Morgan Le Fay Rheded to be your wedded wife in sickness and health through her nail biting, Slytherin punishing, sarcastic nagging-"

"I do!" Severus consented also stopping the man's words.

"Ok, then put the rings on each other." Snape placed his ring on Morgan's finger gazing into her eyes deeply as he did so and then the lady did likewise. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He clapped his hands once loudly, startling the three in the room, "all right now lets have a nice snog shall we?"

Morgan looked into those dark eyes and she was mesmerized as his hand gently cupped her chin and his lips touched hers so softly. The feel of those lips on hers was heavenly until the sobs from her aunt separated them. She quickly went over to hug the older woman who only started crying harder.

"Now, now Minerva let these two go," he said putting his arm protectively around his woman. "I've arranged for your things to be taken to Severus' quarters and dinner will be sent there as well. Have a lovely evening you two and now get the hell out so I can have some time with my own girl."

Morgan flashed a knowing grin at Snape and they headed for the door and quietly down the hall and into their new home.

(((((

I couldn't resist doing the Dumbledore thing here...Lol


	10. Heart In The Night

Morgan trembled slightly as she entered her new rooms. This was Severus' domain after all and she felt out of place. Her things had been set throughout the rooms. The picture of her parents and Minerva smiled down at them from the mantle. Snape gave her a brief tour, they had arranged for her own bedroom and luxurious bath and she couldn't help wondering what her husband's own bedroom was like. My husband, she rolled the term around on her tongue. That is something I never really thought I'd be saying. Mrs. Severus Snape, yep that's me, wife of the dark imposing Potions Master. She couldn't help but smile at the prideful and possessive feelings that thought aroused in her.

She changed her dress before a House Elf brought up a very nice meal and the two ate quietly. After dinner Morgan fought her anxious feelings. This is my wedding night, what will he expect? Oh dear gods, the thought of those hands caressing my naked body, his lips trailing kisses like a reign of fire over my skin. How I yearn for this man and yet I'm scared at the same time. "Would you care for a game of chess?" she asked hoping and yet not hoping to delay the natural course of things.

Without answering her Severus set up the chess board and poured them each a glass of wine. He inclined his head slightly, "ladies first." As they played the game Snape mused over what this woman expected of him. At this very moment chess was the last thing on his mind. He wanted his wife. Gods how I want to carry her to my room and feel myself throbbing inside of her! I want to see her naked body and hear her moan my name in the throes of passion. So what's stopping me? He stared at the game board for a long time before making an unfortunately poor move. This was after all an arranged marriage, she didn't choose me of her own free will. What right is it of mine to take something she's not freely offered? I'd be no better than Malfoy if I did that. She is my wife and as glorious as that sounds now is not the time to push it farther, to risk her rejection. "I'm pleased to see that you and Professor McGonagall have settled your differences."

"Yes me as well. It's been so long it's nice to have a family again."

Snape wondered if she was including him as part of that family, deep inside it gave him pleasure to think that she did.

"Is your name really Morgan Le Fay? As in King Arthur's half-sister?"

"Yes," she said blushing yet not surprised that he'd caught that. "Morgan Le Fay was the wife of King Uriel of Rheged. My dad was a big history buff and he thought it was a great joke. What about you Bedale? I though your middle name was Smiles A Lot?"

"Check mate," Snape looked down at his lovely new wife and did indeed find himself grinning, "it is now."

"You play a fine game of chess professor." Morgan had grown far to anxious with anticipation for the night to continue and sought to end her own misery in the arms of her husband. She once again felt her cheeks warm as she stared at her hands where they were clasp so tightly the knuckles were white, "I believe I'm ready to retire for the evening." She rose and stepped back from the table waiting for the man to take his cue.

I cannot stand this! He felt himself harden at the sight of his blushing bride. She looked scared to death! He knew if he didn't leave now he'd surely do something to be regretted later. Things were good between them right now and it was enough. It was just right. No boundaries were crossed, no evils committed, no conscience seared, nothing to feel bad about. It would have been easy to plunge ahead into more intimate exchanges... but not yet. I need time to think. There's no rush and much at stake.

He stood and put away the chess board, "I have some work yet to do in my office so I'll bid you good night."

Morgan watched his slight bow before he slipped out the door. She was thankful that he didn't see the single tear that slid down her face. Her heart cried out in anguish as she sobbed at the closed door. He doesn't want me. Slowly she made her way to her room and threw herself on the bed as a wave of self pity over came her. How stupid am I to have thought that he might want me, me as a woman? What's wrong with me? I'm not ugly any more am I? Her sobs stilled for a moment as she wondered, maybe it's not what I am on the outside that he doesn't want? The woman's broken heart hardened then as she realized that it was her, who she was, who she really was that the man didn't want. He might have accepted me for who I am, even befriended me yes, but that doesn't mean that he's attracted to me does it? My foolish hopes, the man was just looking out for me and yet I could have sworn I felt something in his arms? I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes? Once again I am a misbegotten fool. And in light of all that my dear husband, I cannot help but want you still.

(((((

The next morning Morgan emerged from her room to find her husband reading a book while he ate his breakfast. "Good morning Mr. Snape," she said trying not to act like she'd spent hours crying over him last night.

"Good Morning Mrs. Snape," he replied looking up from his book.

"Mrs. Snape," she mused aloud, "that's going to take some getting used to."

"Hmm. Two Professors Snape at Hogwarts. That is something I have to admit I never thought I'd see," he mused aloud. "I trust you slept well?"

Why would you assume that she thought, "I've just spent my first night trapped in this loveless marriage, why wouldn't I sleep well?"

"You're sounding bitter today," he said casually.

"Bitter? No I'm resigned I suppose but I'm not bitter." His eyes roamed over her and Morgan quickly looked away.

"Breakfast?"

"Just coffee please. Do you have to work today?"

"Yes, unfortunately I have some things brewing for the Dark Lord. Have you any plans?"

The man is so dammed polite she thought, so aloof. "I thought I'd spend some time meditating, getting my Shakra realigned." She poured cream and sugar liberally into her coffee and stirred it with a spoon.

Snape raised his eyebrows while she sipped the steaming mug, "have some coffee with your sugar won't you?"

Morgan looked into her cup. She always drank her coffee like this, light and sweet, "there 'is' a little coffee in my cup thank you."

"I'll be back for lunch if you'd like to join me, otherwise?"

"I'd like that yes, thank you," Morgan responded as her husband left for the office...

(((((

The next few weeks went much the same for Morgan. Severus was a considerate and respectful man and for that she was grateful. If only they could truly be husband and wife, intimately? She imagined life would be as close to perfect as possible. They broke their fast together in the mornings, lunched together as often as possible and relaxed in each other's company in the evenings. Her husband loved to play chess but Morgan had to admit she was becoming a bit of a sore loser. His mind was just to devious and calculating for her to be much of a challenge at all.

Morgan always bathed in the evenings and one night she sought to see how her husband would react and came out in her nightgown. She was fairly put off that he didn't even seem to notice the less than demure cut of the bodice. There had been some incredibly risque negligees in the store she and Madam Hooch had shopped at but that sort of thing was not her style. I guess I'm a complete failure at these subtle forms of seduction, she thought.

Still she continued to wear her bedclothes about their rooms in the evenings. Usually this meant a heavy flannel or cotton piece and her favorite pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Yes, they had small bunny ears, but they were exceptionally comfortable. Her husband was always more formal. At least he relaxed in his shirt sleeves. Occasionally the man even deemed comfortable enough to remove his shoes.

That night Morgan relaxed on the sofa next to him. She lay on her side reading a book resting her feet gently against Snape's thigh. He absentmindedly lay his hand on her ankle caressing the skin with his thumb as he read his own book. He frowned slightly to see her set her wine glass on the table where a pool of sweat beaded around the bottom.

"Do you think you might use a coaster?"

"I might but I probably won't," she mumbled nibbling on the corner of her fingernail. "Do you think you could stop being quite so anal?"

Severus hid his chagrin at her words, "I might but I probably won't." His could see his wife grin without looking up at him. It was nice to see her smile. She didn't do that nearly enough. "Would you like me to do your nails for you?"

Morgan held her hand out and made a show of examining her nails. The edges were rough and torn from her incessant biting and picking. "Nah, I like to bite em."

That figures, Severus though. "What are you reading?"

"Smut." Morgan noted the blank expression on his face, "you know a romance novel."

"Ah yes, great literature."

"Exactly."

Severus nodded and went back to his book. After several minutes he heard his wife start to sniffle. Once, twice he ignored it. Several sniffles later he glanced over to see Morgan's cheeks wet with tears. "Are you crying? Morgan are you unwell?"

The woman wiped her eyes. "I'm fine," she said and began to sob harder.

"If you were fine you would _not_ be crying." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and into the crook of his arm, "what is it?"

"It's just my book," she replied snuggling closer to him. His arm around her felt wonderful. "It's so sad. She loves him so much but she thinks he hates her when he really loves her. I hope they can work it out."

Severus was really not in the least interested in the romantic goings on in her book. He'd never understood why women were drawn to such useless writings when there were many more useful pieces of literature to read. I can't believe she's crying over such a silly thing. "Interesting I'm sure." He stiffened for a moment as Morgan shifted her legs to drape across his own. The warmth of her body crept into his as she snuggled into the crook of his arm still engrossed in her novel.

She felt so good in his arms while he read. He was completely content and at ease that when he finally closed the book he was surprised to find her sound asleep. Severus reached up and pushed a small curl of hair from her cheek. For a long time he stared at her, really looked at her as if putting her face to memory. She was lighter than he thought as he picked her up and carried her through the open bedroom door. As he lay his sleeping beauty down her arms tightened around his neck pulling him closer. Severus found himself unable to resist the lure of her and leaned closer to place a soft kiss on those sweet lips. "Good night my princess," he whispered softly.

(((((

Not the smutty wedding night you were expecting was it? Sorry, Snape has a delicate constitution and he's just not ready yet...Lol, I promise they'll get there in due time.

SnapeLady, that's exactly what I was thinking about Fawkes when I read that. It's true thatthey do say that in the Egyptian Book Of The Dead and it would be interesting if JK does put that in won't it?

NativeMoon, thanks as always. Those Imps were great by the way.

Ember, had to do the lovey-dovey with Minerva. Just seemed right somehow. Not to much I hope.

Latin, I know it doesn't sound like him to much, but I wanted to do the mischievous, behind the scenes guy at least once. I know you hated the 'honeymoon' laughs

LM, thanks. I'm happy too. Hope you like the rest as well.

J Orin, yes, I am a tease...lol


	11. Dreams and Nightmares

Morgan and the story are mine. The rest unfortunately are not...

Severus found himself unable to resist the lure of her and leaned closer to place a soft kiss on those sweet lips. "Good night my princess," he whispered softly. As he rose to leave he noticed that she had a Pensieve in the far corner of the room. Quietly he mad his way to where the rune covered bowl sat on the shelf. He was just tall enough to peek inside and see the memories swirling like a cloud of mist.

The dark man frowned and looked back to his wife. What could she have hidden away in there that she doesn't want me to see? Why is she hiding anything from me? She doesn't trust me, he thought. Does she trust me? Maybe she's hiding something she's done, but what would that be? I can't believe that it's something against me or the order. He contemplated this for several minutes and the anxiety began to build. It would be risky to delve into the Pensieve when she could wake up. Perhaps something more subtle; he reached out with his mind to enter that of his wife.

The first thing he saw was the Tibetan village and Master Guaynan. He heard the rhythmic chanting of the monks while Morgan sat on the wooden porch. This scene quickly disappeared to be replaced with a scene from her childhood. A younger Minerva, and a man he assumed was Morgan's father were laughing at the little blonde girl chasing a kitten around the yard. The adorable little girl was giggling and smiling as she ran after the cat. Severus found himself wishing he could stir such a response in her.

This scene faded to reveal Morgan's sorting. Her Aunt stood over her looking livid as she insisted the hat must be wrong. The girl was trembling as she looked around in shock. Everyone was watching as Minerva and the hat argued. The child she was hunched forward with her hands tightly between her knees. Severus could see blood where she'd bitten her lip.

Severus who was normally a very strong Legilimens found himself unable to control or slow the memories as they flooded over him. He saw her suffering the taunts of the other children, "_Morgan, why don't you ever wash your hair? Morgan, can you get any more zits? Morgan, was your mom really a Troll? Morgan, here this is for you. You won first prize in the ugliest girl in the school contest. Morgan, how come your robes are so short? Are you waiting for a flood? Eeeew, Morgan touched me! Quick wash it off!"_

The Potions Master was surprised to see himself next. Morgan sat outside under a tree watching him from the distance. He watched his own most humiliating memory play in her mind. The day of his D.A.D.A. O.W.L. The taunting by Potter, the curses that flew. He saw her face contort with rage as she jumped to her feet and started across the lawn only to stop when she saw Lilly approach. He was startled at the realization that she had witnessed this event. A stirring of shame rose through him and yet she, his future wife, was going to come to his aide. What would she have done? Once again his mind recalled the ease at which the Forbidden Curses flowed from her. Even at thirteen he'd be willing to bed Morgan would have been a most formidable foe. __

Memories of Morgan as a child changed to the horrors of a Death Eater. Snape witnessed her participation in several attacks and the solitary desolation that followed.

Suddenly he was outside in the midst of a snowstorm. This must be a recent memory because his wife looked exactly as she did now. She was in a warm wool coat, snowflakes falling on her pale golden hair. A snowball came out of nowhere to hit her square in the back. "_Oh! Of all the low down dirty! _Morgan reached down to gather a snowball of her own, _"you are going to regret that particular action Mr. Snape." _

Severus watched the snow fly through the air only to hit his 'other self' on the shoulder. He realized that she must have slipped into a dream as this was definitely not a memory. _"Am I now?"_ he heard himself reply. The two threw several more missiles at each other, getting closer and closer. Morgan pushed her husband over and Snape watched them laugh as they rolled in the snow. He'd never seen himself laugh and he wondered how realistic this dream was? While it did look somewhat awkward on his face, he also looked happy. Very happy. Out of nowhere a small boy appeared. No more than four or five he had short black hair and eyes. _"Daddy," _the boy said tugging on Snape's coat_._ _"Uther, are you ready to play? Come to mommy sweets." _ His wife gathered the boy in her arms and hugged him tightly. "_Mommy loves you very much,_" she looked over to her silent husband before continuing, _"and Daddy loves you too. No matter what happens never forget that sweets. We love you."_

Something snapped inside of him and Snape quickly pulled out of her mind to retreat to his own room. The memory of that dream would stay with him forever. The vision of them as a happy family. The sight of his son riveted him to the core of his soul. Damn, he wished he'd paid more attention in Divination! What should he be reading out of this dream? After she'd told the boy that she loved him she'd looked to me for something. _Morgan_ had told the boy that his father loved him. Why didn't he? Does she think me so cold-hearted that I can't love or so much a coward that I can't express such feelings to my own child?

He undressed and slid naked beneath the sheets. I am a sissy aren't I. Even now I can't bring myself to tell my own wife I care. Being timid is usually not part of my nature and yet I can't open up to her. If I tell her I care for her, that I want her? What if she rejects me? We're getting on so well now, why risk it? No, perhaps her dream is right. Maybe that is something I'll never be able to come to terms with. Maybe the fact that _she knew _that he did love should be enough. How does she know, he wondered, if I never show it? The only answer that came to mind was that she wouldn't.

Severus lay awake living her dream over and over until sleep finally overtook him

(((((

Severus and Morgan walked to the dungeon together after dinner as had become their habit when a voice stopped them.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore called catching up to them. As they both looked at him with questioning expressions he added, "er, Mrs. Professor Snape I mean. If I might have a word with you. Severus you are welcome to join us if you'd like?"

Morgan looked at her husband and waved him off with a hand, "you go ahead and go I'll tell you about it later."

(((((

"Dumbledore wants me to teach Harry Potter Occlumency."

"Nincompoop," he muttered under his breath.

"Are you calling me fat?" Morgan asked with her best look of shock. Oh the look of horror on her husband's face as he sputtered was worth a million Galleons. She couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I'm just teasing you professor."

His eyes narrowed and he growled, "that was not amusing."

"Oh yes it was. The look on your face was priceless," she said flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Hmmm. Did the Headmaster tell you I have already tried to teach Potter Occlumency? It was useless. That boy has no ability to concentrate what so ever."

"Unfortunately I don't have much either. I suppose that's why he was hoping I could teach the Harry. My methods are very different from those you use. Apparently he's been seeing flashes of the Dark Lord again and Dumbledore wants me to give it a try."

"Well it's your time to be wasted."

"Are you questioning my ability to teach?"

"No, I'm questioning Potter's ability to learn."

"We'll take it slow. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"We shall see?" his deep voice droned. "Chess?" he asked changing the subject.

"You feel the need to kick my ass at another game of chess?" She watched his eyebrows rise as he nodded. "Fine, but keep in mind if you never let me win one of these days I'm going to stop playing."

Several hours later Morgan laughed heartily as she said, "check mate!"

(((((

Morgan was in her office preparing for Harry's first Occlumency lesson. Her husband was there, once again protesting the futility of the lessons when the boy arrived.

Snape graced him with the customary scowl and turned to his wife, "I will see you later _if_ you survive."

"Yes dear," she said. A huge sarcastic smile graced her features and her husband stormed out in a swirl of robes. "Come on in Harry, have a seat," she motioned to some pillows on the floor.

"I still can't believe that You Know Who made you marry Snape. That's got to be awful for you," he said shyly.

"Oh no, not at all. We get on rather well actually. Both of us have been alone for a very long time Harry and I for one enjoy his company. No, don't be sorry for me. I'm quite content. Besides it could be worse. He could have made me marry Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Really?" She nodded, "I suppose even Snape is better than Malfoy. Still it's hard to get used to two Professors Snape."

"Imagine how hard it is to get used to being a Professor Snape. Ok, enough. Lets get on with this shall we?" Morgan grabbed a small object and sat across from Harry on the pillows. "What I practice is sort of an imaginative form of Occlumency. It's sort of odd, you need to have an understanding of Legilimency to get it right so I'm actually going to be teaching you a bit of that too. It's a state of absorption when you bring your mind into focus. You also need to be able to receive. You need to be able to cultivate all that comes in to you."

She started the small instrument and a rhythmic chime began to sound through the room. "We're going to move very slowly Harry, short sessions but try and absorb what happens and play it over in your mind through the day. Ok, feel the bell Harry. _Hear_ the bell, f_eel_ the bell, _be_ the bell. Let it wash over and through your mind."

For ten minutes Morgan sat entranced by the rhythm of the bell before continuing. Slowly she eased into the boy's mind. _"I'm here Harry. Can you feel me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Take a moment to let the way your mind feels when I'm here settle in. Let me know when you've done that."_

_"Ok, I'm ready."_

_"Get as close to me as you can. Close your mind around me. Hold on to me Harry. I'm going to bring you over."_

Morgan withdrew from the boy as she helped lead him into her mind. _They emerged into the mountain top village in Tibet_ _hand in hand."_

_"What is this place?" Harry asked as he looked around in wonder. He could hear the bell still and smell the fragrance of flowers in the air. Wide eyes took in the sights and sounds of the village as he followed Professor Snape up to the wooden porch. _

_"This is my mind Harry. It's what I want you to see of it anyway. This is what you are going to learn to do. Hide your memories and thoughts by masking them. You can create whatever you can imagine. Samsara Harry, wandering through the transformation." Morgan straightened her arm out and made a slow motion with her hand. From one side of her b_ody _to the other it moved and with it the scene before them rippled like water. _

_As the ripples subsided a new landscape emerged. Harry now stood in a field of tall grass and daisies. Butterflies flittered about. He could hear the rippling water of a nearby brook and smell the freshness of the earth._

_"Feel Harry. Take it in. Absorb everything you feel. Do you still hear the bell? Concentrate on the bell."_

_The boy listened, centered himself on the rhythmical ringing once again. He felt a tingling sensation as the professor swept the field away. Finding himself on the edge of a cliff he stepped back. The roar of the ocean crashing against the rocks was almost deafening. A whiff of salty_ _air permeated his nostrils and once again he found himself in motion._

_Harry found himself at Hogwarts. The other students were bustling down the hall in between classes. Hermione strode up to him and stopped, "you'd better get to class Harry. You know what Snape will do if you're late again." The boy gawked at the reality of the place. Everything was exactly as it should be. The sights and smells and sounds. Snape glowered at him as he approached him in the hall, "late for class again Potter?" he said with a sour arrogance only the Potions Master could possess. "That'll cost you fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention. I'm sure Mr. Filch could use some help scrubbing the toilets clean."_

_Harry turned to Morgan wide eyed, "wow._ _You really do him well don't you?"_

_A grinning professor returned his gaze, "I should, I am married to him remember?"_

_"Oh. Yeah."_ _Harry noticed the professor had stop motioning with her hand yet now he stood in Diagon Alley. Immediately he centered himself on the sound of the chiming. He followed Professor Snape into Flourish and Blotts and began to look around. His fingers ran over a book on the table as he took in the texture of the surface._

_"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Harry Potter?"_

_Harry whirled around coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy._

_"And Hogwarts most delightful new Dark Arts instructor. Professor Snape," he took Morgan's hand and pressed it to his lips, "enchante as always Morgan." Lucius held her hand in his as he stared in her eyes. "I do regret any inconvenience my actions may have caused you." He released her hand and brought his body against hers. A silky hand slipped around her waist to the soft swell of her bottom. He leaned forward and Morgan could feel the breath on her ear as he whispered, "there is still an empty spot in my bed."_

_Harry watched the exchange between the two in amazement. He'd never seen Malfoy act so forward toward a woman. The professor pushed the man back suddenly and Harry near jumped out of his skin at the flash of her wand. "CRUCIO," he heard the force in her voice as the curse slammed into the man. Malfoy's face contorted in rage as he fought the pain. Finally his hands covered his face and he screamed in agony. Professor Snape's face was stoic as she dropped her wand and Harry stared at her open mouthed. "Do you realize what you just did? The Ministry will be here any second now."_

_"Calm down Harry. It's not real. It's my mind and I can do what ever I want. Believe me I wanted to do that very much. Bastard! Er, sorry if I startled you. Just venting a bit of frustration towards that arrogant son of a-"_

_"Right." Harry noticed the colors around him had altered again and as he looked around a chill of fear swept through him. He was standing directly in front of Voldemort! Dark red eyes bore through him before the creature threw it's head back. Shrill, insane laughter rang in his ears and the sound of Nagini hissing made him look to the snake. _

_"Hessss got youuu now Harrryy. Evvven youuu cant esscape deatthh at the handssss of the massster."_

_Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He froze at the sight of his worst nightmare, sitting in front of him on the throne. His body trembled in fear as his mind raced to his impending death. _

_"Goood work my faithful Black Witccchh."_

_"Thank you my lord," Morgan said with a slight bow. "I would gladly give my life my lord, if only to please you."_

_Harry was thunderstruck! Professor Snape had led him right to Voldemort! She hadn't switched sides after all!_

_"Oh yes, you have pleassssed me as I knew you would. Dumbledore is a fool to believe that you sssspy for him and his sssilly little Order." The smile on Voldemort's hollow face was full of evil and hatred. His fingers cracked as he flexed his hands into tight fists. "Quite an ingeniousss plan wouldn't you say Potter? That old fool played right into my handssss. I knew he would you know. How I would love to sssee the look on hisss face when he realizes that inssstead of protecting you, he has sent to right, to, your, deattth."_

(((((__

NativeMoon, I try to be inconsiderate thank you. It's in my nature. Do I do cliffhangers? Hadn't noticed...is this one?

Ember, I'll send Snape over to your house to relieve some of that tension ok?

Jay Orin, I have a great love of Merlin and the Arthurian legends and they just seem to end getting written in somehow.

LatinChickey, Viagra...Lol...maybe I can work that in somehow.

SnapeLady, It's not my fault they can't communicate is it? Yeah, I suppose your right. Prepare to die...

Annie Black, good question. I'd have to say they probably at least falling in love at this point. Neither one of them could possibly admit that though, even to themselves. I'll be sure to make it clear when (and you're assuming they will...)they do realize it... __


	12. Play it again Morgan

Thanks to JK for the use of her characters. I'd love to really use Snape but I'm just borrowing him. You know which ones are mine...__

_Harry was thunderstruck! Professor Snape had led him right to Voldemort! She hadn't switched sides after all!_

_"Oh yes, you have pleassssed me as I knew you would. Dumbledore is a fool to believe that you sssspy for him and his sssilly little Order." The smile on Voldemort's hollow face was full of evil and hatred. His fingers cracked as he flexed his hands into tight fists. "Quite an ingeniousss plan wouldn't you say Potter? That old fool played right into my handssss. I knew he would you know. How I would love to sssee the look on hisss face when he realizes that inssstead of protecting you, he has sent to right, to, your, deattth."_

_Harry moved back a step and reached for his wand only to be stilled by a firm grasp on his arm. His Dark Arts instructor was leering down at him. Dumbledore had believed in her and she'd betrayed that trust. The immensity of the situation began to occur to him. Surely now the Dark Lord was aware of everything the Order was doing. His blood chilled as he realized that Voldemort must be aware of everyone as well. Granted he and the Potions Master had no love lost between them, but she'd actually gone so far as to marry him. Before he left Snape had said 'if you survive' to her. Did he know what she was planning? Was it a last warning of sorts? Was he a traitor to the Order as well?_

_Harry felt his bladder spasm and fought to keep it under control as she ran her wand up his chest and under his chin, forcing him to face her._ _He felt his blood rushing to his head, pounding, throbbing. She smiled slowly, looking down her nose at him,"you're trembling Harry." The professor stepped back and raised her wand. Harry closed his eyes, this is it, he thought. I can't believe this is the way it's supposed to end. He heard the rage in her voice as she shouted, "Crucio!" _

_Harry screamed and fell to his knees. His body was unable to breathe for a moment before he realized that there was no pain. The boy opened his eyes to see Voldemort writhing in his seat. Gurgling noises came from the Dark Lord's throat as his bony fingers clenched the arms of the chair._ _Potter stood slowly, eyes moving to where Professor Snape stood with her wand aimed at the man. _

_"You want to take a turn Harry? Lord knows when you'll get another chance," she said moving to his side._

_Potter took a deep breath, finally able to relax. It took a moment for the adrenaline to stop his heart from trying to jump from his chest. How stupid can I be? How could I possibly think this was real? "No, thank you."_

_"Are you sure? He's pretty real don't you think?"_

_"Very real. To real," he looked at the floor while he spoke. _

_"Good, it's supposed to be. Ready to go back then?"_

"_Please," he said staring at the now inert form of Voldemort._

_"Remember to hear the bell, feel the bell, be the bell Harry._" _Morgan took the boy by the hand._

Harry found himself sitting back in Professor Snape's office, sitting on the same pillows he left earlier. He fought a blush, thankful that he'd not wet his trousers after all.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" The boy was white as a sheet as Morgan pulled him to his feet. "Same time tomorrow. I won't take you back there for a while ok?"

"All right," he said. His head bowed slightly while he strode quickly out the door.

Morgan entered her quarters to find her husband engrossed in his favorite Arsenius Jigger book. He didn't even glance at her while she poured them some wine and plopped down on the couch.

"And how did Hogwarts most famous boy do with his lessons?"

"Rather good for a start actually. I'm not sure he enjoyed my choices in scenery though."

Snape looked up at that. "Took him on a little tour did you?"

"Straight into the lair of our evil eyed lord."

"You took Potter to the Dark Lord?" he asked taken aback.

"Well it wasn't real was it? And yes, face to face. He forgot it was real for a minute so I played it up just a bit. I'm afraid he might have been a little out of sorts about it, didn't want to hex the old guy with me at all."

The Potions Master raised his eyebrows at that. He had experienced first hand just how his wife 'played things up.' He could only imagine what she meant by 'just a bit.' The poor boy was probably curled in a fetal position in his bed to scared to move. "Perhaps I should have stayed afer all."

"If you want to see it that badly I'll be glad to show you."

Snape stiffened at the thought of entering her mind again. The memory of her dream was still very fresh in his thoughts, "I believe I will do well enough without thank you."

(((((

Morgan continued Harry's lessons during the week days, around the ever interfering Quiddich practice of course. She taught him how to focus on the bell to block out any extrasensory distractions. To feel the resonation through his body and settling it in his stomach. Each day she entered his mind, taught him how to feel her presence. Then she brought him over to hers where she built the world around them piece by piece. They were making excellent progress, far more than her husband had suspected they would. After a month he was able to enter her mind on his own and before the end of the school year he was able to project objects in his mind.

They discussed Occlumency and Legilimency at length. Morgan explained that Legilimency works best done close up and that was why Voldemort's presence in his mind was weak.

"How come I see images of his thoughts when he's entering my mind?" Harry asked.

""I expect it's something instinctual in you that draws on his mind. An untrained wizard isn't usually able to do that and I doubt the Dark Lord even knows you're there. When a Legilimence is in your mind you can follow the path like I showed you. It's a bridge between two minds, a swinging door. Harry, I cannot stress to you though that you _cannot_ make any attempt to do that until you're fully trained. I would suggest never with the Dark Lord. You can imagine the practice it takes to be able to keep the pictures in your mind little own to do it while you're other wise occupied in someone else's."

"You do it," Harry interjected.

"I lived with the monks for the greater part of thirteen years. That is a lot of practice."

The boy gawked at his professor, "you lived there for thirteen years?" At her nod he continued, "that must have been a pretty lonely place for you."

Morgan thought about what he said. The years she'd spent with her Master and the others. It was a strict and rigorous life, but she'd been content. "I find that I'm a solitary person my nature. The Tantrists are a good people and my Master Gunyan is like a father to me. The solitude helps to cleanse my soul. They taught me that I need to accept the good and the bad within myself. Well, they tried to anyway. You know I'm a Death Eater Harry. I've done much to tarnish myself. I've hurt a lot of people."

"But you've changed." The boy studied her intently. "You're on Dumbledore's side now. Isn't that enough?"

"Some things," she said bleakly, "haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I suppose you're right."

(((((

The school year was over a week ago and Morgan hoped that Potter would practice his lessons trough the summer. Things with her husband were as good as could be expected if not exactly what she'd hoped for. Sometimes lately, when they were alone she caught him staring at her intently. She'd give anything to know what was going on behind those dark eyes of his. Snape was so damned unreadable. He was a good man, her husband, and the more time she spent with him the more she cared. He was intelligent and compassionate with her. Sometimes he reached out to brush the hair from her face or just rest his hand on her skin. He probably doesn't even realize he's doing it, she thought. Oh, but I do. When those smooth fingers caress the skin of my ankle or even through my nightgown? I'm surprised he doesn't notice I stop turning the pages of my book. All I can do is feel, want, need to have more.

Last week she'd gone into town for a new nightdress. The way he'd been looking at her recently made her wonder if perhaps she'd gotten under his skin after all. She'd found a beautiful green silk piece. It had small straps with a daring decolletage. The material was soft and it clung to her body like a second skin, slit on the side almost to the top of her thigh. Morgan stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time wondering if it was to much. I feel very sexy, she thought as she ran her hands over her breasts and down the length of the dark silken material. Finally after getting up enough nerve she left her rooms.

Morgan tried to steady her nerves as she poured herself a glass of wine. Intentionally sitting close to her husband she propped her feet against the edge of the coffee table, causing the slit in her gown to expose those long shapely legs Xiomara insisted she had. She turned slightly and leaned against his arm in at attempt to allow him to view her cleavage. Gods, she hoped he did. The woman paused from staring at her book for a moment to glance up. Her husband was indeed looking at her, his face soft and for the most part unreadable. Perhaps a bit sad, almost regretful. He's so beautiful, she thought unable to suppress a smile while she gazed into his eyes. Something so simple, she was amazed to feel her womanhood begin to throb with a mere look. Pulling her knees back to the edge of the couch Morgan bent them to the left to rest against Snape's firm thigh. He stiffened slightly and she hoped his body was responding in the same manner hers was.

"Morgan, we need to talk."

((((((

Native Moon, was that a good trick? Morgan is still a goodie. I'm always inconsiderate...Lol

SnapeLady, arise fair lady. Ha ha ha, said the naughty girl. You know I love to do that...

Latin, you can come out now and bring Snapey boy with ya

Fury's Grace, suspence! I love it, thanks.


	13. Peace, Hope and Understanding

Morgan is mine the rest belong to JK...

My god she's beautiful, Snape thought as he watched his wife. The gown was new and it clung to her like a second skin. Her small firm breasts were not well hid beneath the silk. Legs firm and lean taunted him as the warmth of her body rested against his side. Guilt brought his mind back to the day several weeks ago when he'd entered her room.

_He'd been thinking about her Pensieve for months now and finally unable to bear the curiosity he stood in front of her bedroom door. He'd passed by the door to get to his own room yet this was the first time he'd stopped. A large medallion Sphinx lay on it's side, as his hand approached the door knob it came to life. The creature turned to the front and roared at him, "do you dare attempt to gain access to my mistress's quarters?" _

_Snape stared thoughtfully bef ore responding, "I do."_

_"Then traveler I will pose you a riddle. If you answer correctly the door will open. Should you choose not to answer you may turn back, but if your answer is incorrect? Your life will be forfeit." The Sphinx paused as if giving time for the man to leave before continuing. _

_"What animal goes on four feet in the morning,_

_Two at noon,_

_And three in the evening?"_

_Snape stood with his hands behind his back, dark eyes gleaming. Would this thing really have the ability to kill him if his answer wasn't right? That is one question I do not have the desire to answer at the moment. I have heard this before, he mused. It's on the tip of my tongue... "Man creeps on hands and knees in childhood...walks upright in adulthood...and in old age uses a cane." _

_The creature roared at Severus and for a moment he thought that surely he was wrong. "You have answered exceptionally well. You may pass this and all future times you so choose."_

_The door opened and Snape hurried over to the Pensieve. He'd wasted valuable time and there was no telling when his wife would return. If she caught him here? He did not wish to find out what the consequences would be. Carefully removing the bowl from it's shelf he lowered it to the table and peered inside...when he came out he understood. He'd hated Potter and Black for what they'd done to him that fateful day. What he'd done to Morgan was perhaps just as bad. He was awed that she cared for him, desired him even in his youth. Severus was thankful indeed that his wife had an ability to forgive that far surpassed his own. He was ashamed for his actions, regretted causing her pain. No wonder she despised him. No wonder that she hid this. Perhaps it was best left unseen and unsaid after all. _

For the weeks after that he'd contemplated how to bring up his past actions or wether to bring them to light at all. For one not very good at apologies, Severus realized he had to do something. He wanted to do everything he could to make amends, to get closer to his wife. I want her to be my wife in all ways and yet I don't want to push her from me. How do I say it? How, he wondered. How can I show her I want more than friendship. She is mine and I will have her, he determined.

That night his soft wife aroused him so excruciatingly. Her warm body nestled against his lovingly and he could stand no more. "Morgan, we need to talk."

Morgan stiffened at that. It didn't sound good, 'we need to talk.' That didn't sound anything like 'I need to make you mine,' or 'you are so beautiful Morgan, let me love you.' No it sounded more like, 'get off my leg you sleazy wench.' "Ok," she stammered.

Snape took her hand as he spoke softly, "I want to explain something to you Morgan. I could tell you, but I do not always put things to word as well as I would like. I think you would best understand if you could see it for yourself. This is not something that I do lightly. Aside from Albus and unfortunately Potter, no one has ever been allowed to see what my thoughts hold." He paused for a deep breath as he looked into her eyes, "there are many things in my mind that you would not wish to see. I trust you will go where I take you and not go wondering."

It was a statement not a question but Morgan felt the need to respond to her husband's heartfelt plea. "I won't break your trust. I promise."

Severus suppressed a flinch at her words. No, of course _she_ would not break his trust. Not as he had broken hers by prying into her Pensieve. "Come," he whispered, preparing himself for her entry into his mind.

_Morgan watched as he showed her his past. A young boy tormented by a drunken and abusive father. The violence, the abuse inflicted on he and his mother. His father overcame his weakness with the help and love of his wife and misery turned to happiness. His family had become a happy and loving one, much like her relationship with her own father. _

_She saw him in school, greasy hair and dirty robes. He didn't care what others thought of him, not at first anyway. From the start he and Potter had hexed each other at every opportunity. As they got older though, the teasing became more earnest, turning more to dislike. The jests evolved to mean natured pranks and hurled insults. She could feel his hatred and humiliation. The boys he'd befriended were a nasty bunch. She recognized them, all had later become Death Eaters. Most were dead or in Azkaban now. _

_His last year at Hogwarts. Morgan listened as Dumbledore told him of his parents tragic death. Severus Snape had cried, held onto the Headmaster while misery flowed through him. His bitter despair turned to self pity, then to rage at the world. Fury, anger and frustration were taken out on those around him. Potter, and Black faced him down many a time that last year and Severus usually came out poorly against the two. He hated and resented life itself and seemed to have an immense desire to cause pain in others as if to compensate for his own. _

_Morgan saw some of the cruel jokes he and his so called friends played on others. She saw the time he spent on the terrace alone. The night he sat there with a bottle of poison grasp in his fist, thankfully unable to complete the task._

_His friends and a group of Slytherin girls were teasing him about the upcoming dance. The one where the girls were to ask the boys. The pretty, popular girls were taunting him, 'do you want to go to the dance with me Snivellus? Yeah, well to bad you greasy git.'_ _'No, he wants to go with me don't you Snape,' another said, 'too bad I'd never be seen with you.' The group was laughing loudly at him. 'He'd be lucky if even the ugliest girl in the school asks him.'_

_Finally Snape became fed up and walked away scowling and clenching his fists. He rounded the corner to come face to face with a young Morgan._

_'Severus, hi. Er, can I ask you something?'_

_'What,' he snapped._

_Morgan stood there shyly, gathering her courage, 'will you go to the dance with me? That is if you don't have a date of course, which you probably do...'_

_Just then his friends came around the corner, laughing at them. Snape turned on them with a look of pure hatred._

_He spun back to Morgan with a dark glare, 'and why would I want to go to the dance with you? There is no doubt that you are indeed the ugliest girl in the school is there? I assure you there is not enough gold in the whole of Gringotts that could convince me to accompany you to the dance. In fact, how dare you even approach me with such a request.'_

_As she listened to his words Morgan realized he thought they'd set this up. He'd thought this was a joke on him! _

_The other students laughed even harder at his words and the look of utter terror on her face. 'Oh come on Snape. Sounds like she wants you pretty bad. Maybe you'll get lucky. She looks like she'd spread em for ya.'_

_Snape raged at the group, 'as if I would ever touch such a repulsive creature as that!'_

_'Come on, give her a little snog,' the boys pushed Severus into her. Morgan cringed as she saw the look of terror and humiliation on her young face. 'Give the little straw head a kiss Snivellus.'_

_The young Morgan pushed the boy away and ran as the tears began to fall. Snape cursed the group of tormentors and stormed out in the other direction. _

Morgan drew out of Snape's mind slowly. She sat quietly, letting all these events sink in. Her heart gave a little lurch. After all these years to find out why he said those horrid things to her. Suddenly it all seemed so silly and she was glad she'd let it lie. She felt so much better, relieved. The one thing that weighed her heart against the man had been removed. Why then was she suddenly suspicious. Why did he decide to show her this now of all times, right in the middle of her attempted seduction? She needed to know. "I understand your need to show this to me, but why now. Why so suddenly?"

Guilt over came him. Honesty and confession were the only answers, "I delved into your Pensieve."__

Morgan's jaw dropped at that. He's gone into my room without my consent and tapped into the most humiliating moment of my life! And what do I think about that? A range of emotions washed over her. She was mad that he'd invaded her privacy, yet she was sad, irritated, unbelieving, curious and ashamed of herself all at the same time. She sat quietly with her hands clasp in her lap for a long time.

"Please say something," Snape finally injected.

"It hurts that you could do such a thing." But he did tell you about it, she chided herself. Her eyes turned to his. Sincere regret loomed in those dark lobes, "I would have shown you if you'd asked."__

Morgan heaved a heavy sigh. "It's ok, at least it's out in the open now. I'm not really upset that you saw what happened. It was as much a part of your past as it was mine, albeit a bit more memorable for me," she said with a sad smile.

"It was not one of my proudest moments I assure you," the Potions Master drawled.

"I know you Snape. Nothing you do is done rashly. You can't tell me you didn't think long and hard before you went in there. So why?"

Now the sad smile was on his face while he thought of his response. "I have no excuse. I did it out of bitter curiosity. The thought that you were keeping something from me has been driving me to distraction since the night I lay you in bed." He took a deep breath and continued, "that was also the night I used Legilimency on you without your consent."

"Oh dear gods Snape!" she snapped. "Did you have a nice look around while you were there? Get your jollies off on death and destruction? Or was it my crappy life you just had to get your hands on eh?"

"I do not need to see any more death and destruction madam. If you recall I have seen enough of my own to last many lifetimes."

"So what the hell were you looking for?" she asked incredulously.

"Secrets! I want to know what you have been hiding from me! You poked your finger at me many times for my past actions. How can I defend myself if I don't know what, I, did!" he spoke slowly enunciating each word. His wife looked shocked and taken aback at his venting. "Minerva hated you when you first came to the school and here it is almost a year later and you have yet to tell me what happened between you. I am your husband. We, are a team. Why haven't you told me this?" he asked, changing the tables on his wife.

Morgan scowled at her husband. Hands clenched at her sides as anger radiated from her eyes. Son of a bitch! He wants to know all of my dirty little secrets? Fine! "Ok professor. You want to know why my dear Aunt Minerva was so mad at me? Fine, I'll tell you. I killed my parents. I killed her sister and then I killed my father. Happy now?"

Snape felt the blood drain from his face. He'd been so consumed with finding out what she was keeping from him. As a Death eater he'd seen wizards forced to do horrible things to prove their allegiance. It never occurred to him to consider his wife's feelings at all. From his past he knew that the death of one's parents was an event of tragic despair. He'd never even considered for a moment that what he'd find was something he didn't really want to know...

(((((

No sex...sorry...hope no one is frustrated...

NativeMoon, thanks again for all your support. If I didn't write this chapter months ago it'd be crap...

Latin, gimme my boy back. Gotta talk before they do it...long courtship and all...

LM, did Elvis talk? All I ever noticed were his lips and his hips. Lucky chapter thirteen. Sex will be in chapter...well I can't tell you that.

Cookie, didn't you get enough sex in the Dark Room? Good grief you are so needy...lol.

JayOrin, always have something up my sleeve, like a Chocolate Frog.

Playingmyselfmyself, even if I tried I couldn't write without the comedy. I'm just so sarcastic it has to come out.

SnapeLady, sorry no self gratification soon. It's been hard to hold of on the smut, but it has to wait until the right time. A real novel...what a novel idea.

Jim, glad you like the story. The Faerie Tale one is done and Death of a Soul was a short. The Vampire fic is kind of stalled for now. I have another story at AFF going on as well as well as this and that and life...


	14. Masked Veils

Pain slashed through Morgan as she spoke and she looked at her husband surprised to see that he was not looking at her with horror. His eyes were wide but not reproachful and for that she was thankful. At least he'd wait until he heard her out before passing judgement.

"You killed your parents?" Snape took in the slight nod as she stared at the floor. "I think something stronger than wine is on order," rising he removed a bottle from the cabinet and poured to heavy glasses of brandy. He gave one to the woman and ordered her to drink, wondering if the moist eyes were from the whiskey or out of remorse.

"My mother and Minerva were as close as only sisters can be. The two and my father had been the best of friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Inseparable they were, they did everything together, shared all of their secrets. It was only a matter of which one my dad would end up marrying. He loved my mom more than anything and he reminded me every day that she loved me as well. I repaid that love when I killed her coming into this world."

"She died in childbirth? That's almost unheard of for a witch."

"Apparently I tore her inside. They say she lost so much blood there was nothing anyone could do."

Snape felt pity for her, after all these years feeling the burden of something she had no control over, "such a thing was not your fault. Surely you know it was nothing you did, nothing you could have done. You were but a babe. Morgan you cannot hold yourself to blame for her death and I can't believe Minerva would either."

"If not my mother's death then my father's."

"Continue," he spoke softly.

Morgan gulped another drink of brandy before going on, "I was an angry bitter child. No matter how much my father lavished me with love I couldn't love myself. I hated myself. I hated my father for sending me to Hogwarts. I was sure everyone at school hated me and I hated them right back. I had no love for anyone or anything or so I thought. Minerva was good to me, she did what she could to help my father raise me right and she was devastated when I was sorted into Slytherin. She was sure the hospital had given my dad the wrong baby. When I graduated from Hogwarts I wasn't really sure what to do with myself and then came the Dark Lord. The lure of power was great. A little but of power can be a heady and intoxicating thing, too much can be a great danger. I became a Death Eater, encompassed into the throng of his followers, valued for my skill or so I believed. My father found out what I'd done and tried to stop me but I would not relent. He intercepted a message about a meeting that was to take place one night and sought to take matters into his own hands."

_Rain poured down scouring the earth as Morgan Apparated near the forest. Night was falling and all was silent except for the sound of water hitting leaves softly while she searched the small clearing with cold eyes. Alone she stood, taking in signs of the recent battle, trembling as her dark form made way toward the shadows where the fallen one lie. Kneeling on the muddy earth her long fingers trembled as they searched the body for some sign of life. Ignorant of the wind that thrashed through the trees the young girl sat quietly while her bitter tears were washed away by the heavy rains. Shaky hands cupped the now still face of her father and her warm lips pressed softly against his cold cheek in silent goodbye. Like a shadow the mourning woman lay her body down in the mud, settling into the arms of the dead, waiting, hoping for her own escape into death._

"I went the only place I could think of, to Minerva and Dumbledore. Her voice still rings through my mind, "what have you done? You've killed your father Morgan! Your evil Slytherin soul has killed your father and I dare say you'll rot in Azkaban with the rest of your ilk. Don't you ever come near me again, you are kin of mine no more..."

Snape watched as she sat stiffly, tears silently falling down her cheeks and though he longed to reach out and wipe them away he sat still. What could he say to ease her pain? What could he do to give her back what she'd lost at Voldemort's hand? He understood her presence in the Order now, her hatred of the Dark Lord and the overpowering need for revenge. Minerva's anger at her fit in at last. The loss of a close friend because of the foolish acts of a young girl.

Severus was grateful that his parents had died prior to his graduation from school, before they could be hurt by the path he'd chosen to take with his own life. His own father had been a strong and quiet man, his mother full of laughter and love. They'd been killed in an accident when he was in his seventh year and his own bitter mourning had only been exacerbated by Potter and his friends. The thought of his parents finding out he'd become a Death Eater, his father would have been so ashamed and angry he'd probably have done the same thing.

"So there you have it. The whole bitter truth, and what do you think of me now husband? Am I a vile creature?" she smiled sadly waiting for his reply.

He smiled bitterly, "the path to darkness is and easy one to follow professor, but the one back is much harder to tread." The Potions Master leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands. "I can see where that would weigh heavily on your soul. I think no less of you Morgan. These things were not your fault, any of them. I am sorry that you have suffered thus." 

"I don't want your pity," she snapped. "This has been a long night. I'll see you in the morning." Morgan went to bed, all thoughts of seduction completely erased from her mind.

(((((

The sun shone brightly that summer's day. Minerva had invited her to Hogsmeade for a reprieve of sorts. Many years had passed since she'd been in the Hog's Head bar. One small dingy, dirty room that smelled of a slightly foul odor Morgan couldn't place. What on earth possessed her aunt to come here she'd never know. There were quite a few unseemly looking characters seated around the room. She watched the grumpy looking barman as he sidled toward them. Tall and thin he had a great deal of long grey hair and a beard to match. I know him from somewhere, she thought. Very familiar.

"McGonagall," he said approaching the table.

Morgan sipped her ale as she eyed the man. She saw the slip of paper hidden under the Galleon her aunt used to pay. Suddenly her eyes went wide with recollection, "Minerva! That man-"

"Morgan!" her aunt cut off her speech. She spoke in hushed but forceful tones. "Not out loud! Don't ever say what you're thinking right now aloud. I must make very clear the importance of this."

"Ok," she took the hint. "I must be right then."

"Hmmm."

They spoke for some time over their drinks before Minerva finally broached the one subject her niece knew she'd been dying to. "So how are things going between you and Severus?"

"Fine," she replied dryly.

"Just fine? You seemed so pleased to have him as your husband after all these years. As much as you care for him I can't believe that having the man as your lover would be anything you'd describe as merely fine."

Morgan put her lips over the edge of her glass while muttering, "werenotlovers."

Her aunt raised her eyebrows in surprise, "that sounded suspiciously close to _we're not lovers_."

"It did didn't it?"

"Do you mean to tell me that after more than six months you haven't even consummated your marriage?" the older woman spoke forcefully, unable to hide her disdain.

She flushed, staring down at the table. "Yes."

"But why? You care for the man Morgan. My eyes may be old, but I can see that you want him."

"He doesn't want me," she spoke softly. "My own husband has no desire to bed me? Isn't that hilarious?" her words dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe I should have married Malfoy after all. At least _he_ wanted me."

"Lucius Malfoy is an evil man. To hear you even say such a thing gives me the chills. Perhaps you just need to-"

"No!" she hissed. "I can't force myself on the man. I am what I am and if he doesn't like that I'll not change!" Morgan stood, "I have to go to the apothecary for some supplies my 'husband' wanted. I'll be back shortly."

She raced out the door, pausing to take a deep breath. The intimacy between her and Snape was a delicate matter in her mind and discussing it was not something she wished to continue. The door to the bar closed behind Morgan as she stepped into the alley way. Great, she's following me. Rough hands grasp her arms and pulled her deep into the shadows. She tensed, unable to reach her wand and feeling very helpless.

"How very intriguing that little conversation was my dear," the sensual voice of Lucius Malfoy sang in her ears. "Never assume you are _not _being overheard in the Hog's Head my lady."

Her back pressed up against his firm chest and strangely his powerful arms felt reassuring to Morgan. His hands ran up and down those arms before leaning slightly to span them over her stomach. Her body had been so tightly would with sexual frustration that his touch was exciting. Lucius is an arrogant, hateful bastard yes, but right now he's a man and he makes me feel wanted.

"I am shocked to hear that Severus has not taken you by now. Such an oversight on his part is surely unforgivable. A woman such as yourself needs a man Morgan."

The last time she'd been this close to him she'd been awash with revulsion. Now? Something inside of her tingled, empowered with the knowledge that she was actually able to stir lust in a man. His lips trailed down her neck to the base of her throat. She heard the moan that escaped her lips and felt her body arch closer. A soft laugh escaped the fair man and Morgan felt his need stiff against her back. I hate Malfoy what am I thinking, she said to herself only to be drowned out by the delicious feeling of his touch.

"He's a fool not to take you my love."

The witch knew that they were just words yet she desired to hear them so badly. His fingers slipped over her blouse to massage her breast.

Lucius nuzzled her ear with his nose lovingly, "you aren't an ice princess after all are you Rheged?"

Morgan barely heard the man call her by her maiden name. Desire to be loved and needed flowed through her.

"I would be more than happy to take his place in your bed Morgan._ I_ am after all a real man. Your desire excites me as much as it surprises me. The Dark Lord wants you to sire children. I don't see what difference it would make were you to bear mine instead of Snape's."

Lucius spun her around and pushed her back to the stone wall. His lips claimed hers roughly and Morgan kissed him back, need running through her.

"You know should have married me don't you my love. I'm ten times the man Snivellus will ever be."

Something inside the witch snapped. 'Snivellus!' How dare he? As good as it felt to be desired, needed, as a woman? Her anger for the man came rushing back. Shame that she'd betrayed her husband hit her full force. Severus is a good man and he doesn't deserve this betrayal. Morgan pushed Lucius hard on the chest, forcing him back a step. That beautiful arrogant face stared at her lasciviously.

"Now you are playing aren't you darling? Intriguing."

"Malfoy," she said exasperated. "You are not my husband and _this_ is not going to happen. Ever, so just go away will you? Leave me alone?"

He sneered at that, "you can't be serious? Don't tease me when I can feel such passion in your response. You want me and as I said I'm willing to make myself available for you."

Morgan felt absolutely horrid that she'd let him touch her, that she'd responded so. Snape was a hundred times the man Malfoy was! He was her husband. She plastered a sneer on her face to match that of the fair man and looked at him with bold confidence, "from what I just experienced you don't have all that much going for you Malfoy."

His face contorted with rage at her snide remark, "do not toy with me Morgan. I am not one to be played."

"Well you just were. I have no want for the likes of you. My husband will suit me just fine, but thanks for the offer. If I ever feel like slumming I'll know where to find you." Morgan moved to head out of the alley to be stopped by a painful grasp on her arm.

"You will regret that Snape!" his voice seethed venomously.

Morgan wrenched out of his grasp, shaking slightly while walking to the apothecary. "You are probably right there," she whispered to herself.

(((((

Latin, I'll have to keep a closer eye on ole Snapey boy...

Jay, my little Vermicious Knid...Willie also said, "little surprises around every corner but nothing dangerous."

BurningWhite, I'm glad you've been enjoying it. The tension is mounting....

LM, Alan also has some nice lips on him. As for his hips? They aren't to bad either. Veiled compliments....

NativeMoon, awe is a great compliment. You may arise. I though that was a good one myself.

Fury's Grace, shagging will come soon enough. Well, eventually anyway.


	15. Bitter Sweet

Several days later Morgan sat relaxing with her husband when he stood suddenly. "I've been summoned."

"What? I've not been called," Morgan said as she watched him don his robes. "I'll go with you."

"That would not be wise."

She looked at him with worried eyes, "are you working on some potion for him?"

"No. Most likely it's just an errand. You know as well as I the Dark Lord's idiosyncracies." Severus watched his wife rise, surprised when she pulled him into her arms. Her body was warm and comforting and he was loathe to leave her.

"Careful as always my husband."

The Potions Master rested his cheek on the top of Morgan's head and held her tightly for a long minute. "Careful as always I will be."

As she watched him leave Mrs. Snape felt dread in her heart. Sending him off alone was not settling well. At least if she was by his side he'd have some form of protection. That's probably why Voldemort didn't call me, she thought scowling. She hadn't seen the Dark Lord since Christmas time yet Severus had been called three times counting tonight. Like each of the previous times the woman waited anxiously. Unable to concentrate on her book she recounted memories of her husband. From the soft caresses to the bitter tirades it was all a wonder to her. Hours later she'd regressed to pacing the room and ringing her hands.

Finally the door opened and her husband came in. Covered in blood, his trembling body barely made it over the threshold before collapsing. "No," Morgan whispered as she gathered him in her arms. "Oh dear gods no," she sobbed. She say there cradling him in her arms, brushing the bloody hair from his fair to pale face. "Oh my sweet." Her anguish was so deep she was barely able to sputter, "Leviosa Corpus." Snape's inert form rose from the floor and his wife cradled him all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"POPPY!" she screamed. "Poppy! Poppy! Poppy! Hurry!"

Madam Pomphrey came running through the side door, "Professor Snape will you please-"she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the injured man. "Quickly, get him over here."

Morgan rested him on the bed reluctant to move back until the witch pushed her out of the way. Overcome with hysterics she yelled. "Please tell me he's going to be ok? Poppy you have to fix him. That fucking Voldemort I'll kill him. My husband Poppy," she grabbed the woman's arm roughly. Shock registered on her face when the Mediwitch slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Get a grip on yourself woman! Now shut up and sit down or I will be forced to take action!"

Morgan's body began to go numb as Poppy began her diagnostic spells. Her husband's pale body spasmed slightly. "Cruciatus," she moaned. Pomphrey cleaned his wounds and spoke the healing spells. What seemed to be an eternity later she stood and braced her back with her hands. "He's going to live Morgan. I've seen him worse after some of his little excursions. Let him rest and he'll snap out of it. And I _mean_ let him rest!" she said sternly.

"Snape is _my_ husband and I will not leave his side."

"Fine, then just let him rest."

Morgan knelt by Severus and lay her hand over his heart. The thought of being without him was unbearable. It was that moment that she knew she was in love with her husband. Never before had she felt so strongly for anyone. He completed her, created peace within her soul. There was something strong between them. More than friendship Morgan felt an ethereal connection with Snape. She'd let him so far inside her life, her very essence, to places she never imagined anyone would ever go. This man was such a big part of who she was and what she'd become. He makes me want to be a better woman, she thought. "I love you professor. Please come back to me soon."

For two days Morgan stayed by his side. Dumbledore and Minerva had tried to convince her to retire to her rooms for a while but she'd refused. This was where she belonged, by his side. If she'd insisted on going with him to see the Dark Lord this abuse might have been prevented. So she ate, drank and slept on the bed beside his.

Finally Severus woke up. "Morgan," he croaked.

She jumped up from the bed to grasp his hand, "I'm here sweets."

"Hmmm. Knowing a stubborn wench like you? Probably never left did you?"

"My place is with you. Always."

"Always." He took a deep wracking breath. "With me always." At that he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Snape demanded to return to their quarters. Poppy let him go on the strict orders that Morgan was to keep him in bed. _And no funny stuff either, _the woman had said waiving a finger at her incredulous look. After a few days of pampered rest he was up and about again. Secretly she thought he liked being waited on hand and foot. He spoke softly and she fulfilled his every request. Mrs. Snape thought about warning her husband not to get used to it, but for some reason she enjoyed it too. She liked doing things for him, pleasing him.

Morgan handed the dark man a glass of wine and sat near him on the couch. Boldly running her fingers over his thigh she asked him to tell her what happened that night.

"The Dark Lord was displeased with the way things are progressing in our marriage." He spoke softly, unable to look in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Even while asking the question dread that she already knew the answer drove through her veins.

"It seems that he's found out that we have not yet consummated our wedding vows. We are required to procreate and if that is unsuccessful we will be forced to have our marriage annulled. At that time you would be given to Malfoy, who is a 'proven breeder.'

Guilt overcame her. It was her fault that he was beaten. Her fault he had to suffer under the Cruciatus. "I did it."

Dark eyes watched Morgan staring at him with a pained expression. "Go on."

"I, spoke briefly to Minerva in Hogsmeade and we must have been overheard." She wanted to scream out 'Malfoy! That prick, he did it! I'll kill him!' Yet the shame of her actions that day prevented her from even mentioning his name. "I'm so sorry. I'm not one prone to gossip but you know how my aunt is. It just came out. Please forgive me."

Snape looked into eyes brimming with tears. How could I not forgive you, he thought. She'd never intentionally hurt me. After everything that I've done? His wife had forgiven him everything. He could not hold this mistake against her. "I'm fine Morgan. I trust you will be wiser in the future." At the nod on her face he continued. "I realize this is not very romantic my wife, but," he paused and unable to find any better way to say it went on, "we have to, fornicate." The Potions Master's face darkened as he watched his wife. What was that look on her face? Shock? Horror? Disgust? Was the thought of making love with him so disgusting? "Do you find me so repulsive?"

What the hell is he talking about, Morgan thought? That's the last word I'd use to describe him. Gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, sexy, funny, sexy, masculine, sexy, thoughtful, sexy, to name a few better choices. Finally I get to make it up with the man I love. I wish it was something _he_ really wanted to do rather than something foisted on us, but none-the-less. Finally my husband will be my man in more than just name. Her heart started to beat heavily and she reached out to place her hand on his. "Repulsive? No professor, I don't find you completely repulsive. In fact, I don't believe it physically possible for you to be any less repulsive to me." Her breath quickened. I said it! She thought. I just threw that right out there. Please don't let him think me a fool.

"Really?" Severus watched the blush staining his wife's cheeks in complete shock. Does she actually want me? _I can't be any less repulsive_? Is that the same as I desire you?

Morgan watched the man's wide eyes furrow in thought. _I'm an idiot. He doesn't want me. _"You don't find me attractive," she said softly.

"Of course I do. Look at you. How can you question that?"

She listened to the words her husband spoke but apprehension settled over her. If I'm so pretty why don't you want me, she thought. Why else haven't you truly made me your wife? I wish I was brave enough to ask. Curse the cowardice of my Slytherin's heart. Once more the words of her aunt echoed in her ears. _"Surely you mean Gryffindor?" _No, Morgan mused. She was definitely not one of the brave Gryffindors. Malfoy desired me. _He _had no hesitation about taking me to wife, taking me to bed. My body at least was good enough for him. _I don't understand. If I'm attractive why doesn't he want me? _Still I want him. My desire for this man is so great. What will it be like to make love with him? Will he resent me for that? "I'm sorry if you find me a distasteful wife," she bristled.

"Distasteful?" Ye gods! What was the woman thinking? He wanted her so badly. The pain of Voldemort's attack was well worth an excuse to make love with his wife. "My dear, make no mistake. I find you to be a very tasty morsel."

Morgan could feel the slight tremble that overcame her body. A tasty morsel. Gods yes. Suddenly she felt fear and apprehension at the thought of giving her body to this man. Reality is completely different from the fantasies that had been coursing through her mind day after day, and night after night. I want to start things off right. I want to be myself with my husband, without pretexts. I want to be completely open and honest and let him know me for who I really am. But, what if he thinks I'm a freak? The words of past lovers came back to her. _"You're not a woman! Frozen unfeeling bitch! You are not normal!" _Tears threatened her eyes as doubt sunk in. I'm not normal. She thought of the rumor Snape had mentioned. I'm definitely _not _a hermaphrodite either.

"I need some time to adjust to this. I need to think. I...tomorrow? Would, can, I mean...tomorrow night? I..." she stammered.

Snape listened to her words. Her nervous apprehension was endearing, as was the blush that stained her cheeks. This touched him in a way that made him realize his heart was indeed there, pounding in his chest. Her eyes mirrored her soul and at that very moment, there wasn't anything his wife could ask that he wouldn't grant her. He'd gladly give her time. What was one short day when he had waited so long already? He was still amazed that she'd thought herself unattractive to him. What was the woman thinking? Could she not see the desire she aroused in him. I would have to be a fool not to want her. My glorious better half. This woman, he knew, would be one to stand strong and lie softly by his side for the rest of his days. What more could I possibly want? The answer that came to his mind was, _nothing_.

Snape took her small hand in his. He stared at it's delicacy next to his large one. Gently his fingers ran from fingertip to wrist and then back up. "I would gladly give you all the time you wish my lady. Tomorrow night will come quickly. Tomorrow night, I will make you my wife in all ways."

Morgan began trembling in earnest at that. The mere touch of his fingers on hers and all conscious thought left her body. Heat, need, want, were the only important things. My husband, is the only important thing. Oh yes, she thought. Tomorrow night, I will truly be yours.

(((((

So...who thinks there's going to be smut in the next chapter? Wait and see.

SnapeLady, glad you had a nice trip. Malfoy was pretty mad after all...

Fury'sGrace, I agree that Malfoy is quite a hottie..lol

Ember, don't you know I'm always right? laughs

ThousandI, wonderful to have you. I hope no one dies in frustration after this chappie.

Ever-and-a-day, thanks for the compliment. I did write a fluffy one and that did get more hits, but for this one, which is quite different, I'm getting more quality reviews.

Latin, I'm going to Apparate over there and take my boy back...so get ready.

Native Moon, you always catch everything. I was wondering if anyone would get the Dumbledore thing. PS...I wrote this one a long time ago too...lol..still in a rut.


	16. Merging of Souls

Thanks to JK for the use of her wonderful world and characters.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone...

The next day Morgan found herself wishing she hadn't decided to wait one more day. Her body was wracked with anxiety and anticipation. She found herself avoiding her husband's eyes lest those dark orbs send her into another fit of the trembles. After dinner she took a long bath, scrubbing her body until it was almost raw. Unconsciously her fingers swept over her delicate folds wondering what it would feel like to have her husband touch her so. Her hands ran over her small but thankfully still firm breasts hoping that he'd like them. Morgan closed her eyes and pictured Snape lying next to her. Gently running her fingertips over her nipples she jerked her eyes open and the surge of electricity that shot through her body.

Getting out of the bath and toweling off the woman stood in front of the mirror for a long time. I need some exercise, she thought remembering the once taunt muscles that had graced her stomach and legs. A large sigh escaped her lips. To late now, she thought. Grabbing a cotton gown she grimaced at the sight. To frumpy, I want him to desire me. Soon she'd gone through every nightgown and negligee in her possession. To flat, to skinny, to long, way to short, to red, to black, to this and that. Nothing! Nothing was just right. Damn! Morgan began rummaging through her drawer once more in exasperation when her fingers hit on something in the far back. A small package, wrapped in plain paper with a note attached.

_My dearest niece. If you are anything like me I know the night will come that you will need something perfect to wear and yet nothing is just right. I hope you don't mind my taking the liberty of this small purchase, not to mention the unmentionable way it got into your underwear drawer...M_

Morgan ripped the paper off to find a very simple white gown. The label read 'Perfect Pleasure. An ever changing gown charmed to suit even to most raucous boudoir.' Raucous, she though eying the gown warily was definitely not what she had in mind yet the material slipped smoothly over her shoulders. The flimsy material began to morph into silk and slide down to mid-thigh. Inch long straps over her shoulders the bust rounded and tightened to lift her small breasts to perfection. The silk fluttered as it tightened from her bosom down to her waist before flaring slightly to cover her bottom. One long slit opened clear up to the top of her thigh, showing a great expanse of her long legs. Perfect. Boy do I owe one to Aunt Minerva. A few finishing touches on her hair and make-up and she was ready to go meet her husband.

Shaky fingers closed over the door knob and Morgan took a few long deep breaths to steady her courage. Finally she yanked the door open and stepped out before she could change her mind. Weak legs carried her to the living room where her husband sat on the couch. Since he hadn't heard her, Morgan quickly poured two glasses of wine, ignoring what she'd spilt on the counter in her haste. Downing half of her glass in one gulp her eyes turned to meet Snape's dark ones. His eyes went wide as he stood and she blushed as they slowly traveled the length of her.

"Morgan," he said.

She watched his legs though his trousers make each soft step until they came to a stop at her side. Her gaze wandered up over the slightly starched white cotton shirt, hesitating at the base of his pale neck before continuing to his face. Dark eyes reached deep into her soul and his dammed unreadable expression left her feeling foolish for her preparations. Long white fingers took the glasses from her hands and placed them on the counter before they reached up to cup her face. Gently he pushed a stray curl behind her ear. Morgan felt her entire body tense as her husband leaned forward, but when his lips met hers, the stress began to ease out. All she could think of was the soft feeling of his lips, the delicate way his tongue parted them, the silky texture as it met hers. Arms wound around his neck of their own volition, pulling his body closer as she arched up to deepen the kiss. Slow and long their entwined mouths melded together and when Snape pulled back the breath rushed from her.

"You are mine," he rasped.

A soft sob escaped her lips at his words. His dark eyes gave note to the desire that was just beginning to smolder. Gone was any reluctance, her hands slipped into his silky mane and pulled his lips down roughly. Passion flowed between them as the spark began to ignite. Hands around her waist left their trail as they eased down to cup her bottom.

Snape felt her body react to his touch in a way he'd never hoped possible. She arched into him as if to get as close as possible and the swelling hardness trapped inside his trousers reached back to her. The softness of her bottom was wonderful yet as his hands moved under her gown the skin on the small of her back was like silk under his fingers. Subtly her breathing changed and her body shifted in response to his gentle touch. The fabric fluttered while he slipped it over her head. His wife's large eyes shone with unmistakable desire and perhaps a slight touch of fear. Snape knew that for her letting go of her tightly reigned emotions and succumbing to him completely was an enormous step. He could feel the tingling of electricity as his fingers touched her cheek, down that graceful neck. Morgan moved her head slightly, sighing, eyes never leaving his. He could almost see the trail of heat his fingers made while they slipped over the soft mound of her breast. A soft cry, an indrawn breath at the cupping of that firm mound. It was perfect, soft under his hand yet firm and the swelling of her pink nipple between his fingers gave him but a taste of the new found power he wield.

Never in his not-so-short life had a woman responded to him so. His wife made him feel very much a man, not the greasy git of his past that bore glimmers of disgust and fear behind the masked lashes of the women he rarely spoke to. The months of yearning for her began to flow through his body. From his feet rose the memory of her nearness on the terrace. From his shoulders came the weight of pride he bore from having her beside him at the Quiddich match. His hands emitted the memory of her soft skin under his gentle touch. Escaping from his elbows was the night she'd fallen asleep so comfortably in his arms. From his heart flowed the feeling of her hand upon it as she felt it's steady rhythm. From his lips the gentle softness when she'd tricked him into their first kiss. His pours seeped of the comfort they gave each other in the freezing cold of a winter's night. The small of his back gave off the heat of her lashes against her cheek as he lay her in bed. His knees weakened as they released her dancing lesson, the way she'd been so consumed as to not notice the end of the song. Snape's very soul pulsed at the look of love on her beautiful face. For the first time in his life that soul let loose the first note that within it's own darkness stirred something he'd not known lived there.

He wondered about that loving caress her eyes graced him with. Love? That was to much to expect from any woman, even his wife. Yet, she did desire him. His wife must have hidden that emotion very deeply indeed for if he'd noticed that before he'd have consummated their union without a moment's hesitation.

Bedroom, the thought came to his mind. Grabbing her hand and leading her there was just not the right thing, so he swung her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He could feel the heat radiating from her small frame as it lay nestled against his chest. Her small hand laying against his heart pulled more from him than it's very beating.

Snape set her on her feet and stepped back to take in all the glory that was his wife. Many nights he'd fantasized about her body and now that he saw it for the first time, her perfection far surpassed even his most detailed vision. Her frame was thin yet muscled and taunt, soft and supple. She stood strong and proud under his gaze, taking in his look of desire like it was the very fruit she fed upon. Unconsciously through his awe Severus' fingers mechanically moved down the row of buttons on his shirt before slipping it off. The rest soon followed and he stood naked, the evidence of his need strong and hard. He could hear the shallow gasps of breath pounding like primal instincts in his ears.

Tentative steps brought his wife bare inches from him. Shaky hands reached out to touch his chest. A feather's brush as they traveled over the expanse of his abdomen and the masculine curve of his thigh. Snape stood still while she touched him, her other hand running up his side and down his arm. His body was reveling, muscles flexing slightly under her examinations. Morgan placed her palms on the flat of his stomach, pressing them firm up over his chest. As they wound their way behind his neck her body pressed close. His erection rubbed against the silky skin of her belly and when she pulled his lips to hers, Snape grabbed her bottom, pulling her tight against his hardness.

He was drowning in the murky depth of her kiss. The moist wet taste of her tongue sliding over his was the most wonderous thing ever. Silky, hot textures thrust over his tongue as they devoured each other. It seemed like and eternity they kissed. Such pleasure from so simple a thing. The heady throbbing evidence of his desire stole his attention from her lips and Snape backed her up to the bed.

His wife eased back onto the mattress and Snape covered her body without hesitation. His member met with the hardness of her thigh and the moistness that nestled between those fine legs. Need over came him. The touch of his hands a bit rough on her breasts pulled a mewl from her lips, chest arching into his palm with need. An rect nipple hardened even more when his mouth closed around it. Her nipples were large, swelling under his tongue. Perfect, he thought. Snape's hands began moving, seeking every inch of her soft skin while he lapped the taunt bud. Morgan's fingers twined in his silky hair. They gripped his head, pulling his mouth harder over her mound.

Never before had Snape felt the swell of power his very masculinity held in such a way. Yes, he'd had women before, felt the trembling orgasms he'd created, but this was different. Her body was his, her mind was his. Totally, freely given to him, only him.

His hand slipped between them and into the moist folds hidden between her thighs. Wetness coated him as he explored their depths. A small smile graced his features as she writhed under him. What a beautiful discovery, that his small wife contained so much passion. His fingers continued to delve into the newly discovered expanse that she opened to him completely. Her woman hood was beautiful. A perfect flower with it's delicate pink folds swelling under his touch.

Severus' hardness began throbbing from where it pressed against her leg. His need for his wife was overwhelming and his fingers wrapped around it, staying it at her entrance while he looked into her face. Slowly he entered her until she encompassed him completely. For a long time they stay still. His arms on either side of her Snape took in all of the emotions she loosed into his soul. Her soft breaths barely felt on his skin. A weak plea escaped her lips, "Severus."

The voice as it spoke his name resonated through every cell in his body. Something he'd not noticed before suddenly rung an excruciatingly sensitive note. _She's never before used my given name._ _As close as we've become? This is the first time my wife has uttered my name. Severus. The most beautiful song he'd ever heard sung in a single melodious note._ "Say my name again," he begged.

"Severus. Oh, Severus," she said lying perfectly still.

Snape was glad he was still inside of her for this small thing brought him to the very edge of release. Breathing deep for several minutes he stayed himself. The feeling of her around him was enough for now. Morgan's hands reached to cup his buttocks, pulling him closer. The internal pressure was excruciating, delicately balanced on that thin line between pain and almost unimaginable pleasure.

He could feel her fingernails dig into his back, yet rapture blocked their sharpness. All he could feel was the throbbing convulsive grasp of her body on all that he had inside of her. Perfectly aligned pressures. Holding on for dear life. Unable to see or hear anything that isn't Morgan. My reality, my universe.

Her movement under him brought Snape back to life. Slow, intentionally small movements quickened into hard fast thrusts. Morgan's movements matched his, pushing as deeply as possible. Snape was enjoying the immensity of his actions as they made love. Far to soon he felt his release climbing, straining. His climax wrought his body. Spasms of that release filled her as she contracted around him.

Exhausted Snape slowly nestled against his wife. For long moments they gathered their breath. He didn't want to withdraw. The feeling of them joined was to enjoyable. He moved slightly to one side and looked at the smiling face of his lady. His princess. The Potions Master knew she didn't reach her own climax and wondered suddenly about that very masculinity he'd reveled about only a short time ago. The thought that he hadn't brought such pleasure as he received from her bothered him very much. A slight scowl furrowed dark brows. "I don't please you?"

Morgan couldn't help but grin at the silly man. "Severus, how can you doubt that? I assure you, I was very well pleasured."

"You didn't..."

"I never have," she replied.

Snape took in her words and the flush that stained her cheeks. He was shocked. For a woman that obviously had such depth of feeling and passion to have never experienced an orgasm was almost beyond his comprehension. "Never?"

"Never. I guess I just don't have the feelings down there that most women have. Don't worry about it please. I've come to accept the fact that I will never experience that."

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well it's never happened."

"Has no man ever tried?"

Please don't let him think I'm a freak_,_ she thought. I can't bear that. Pity is not what I want from my lover. "I've had sex before if that's what you mean." Morgan blushed and fiddled with the pillow, unable to meet his eyes, unwilling to see her fears in their depth. " I'm sorry if I can't be the woman you wish me to be."

Snape's heart began to pulse in his chest at the sadness in her voice. She'd given up on herself so completely that he felt so sad for her. What kind of men had she been with? The crude act of sex itself was one thing but there were many ways to pleasure a woman. Now, he had a goal. His wife had given so much to him, so freely. His body and his mind needed, yearned to wean her of this ridiculous thought that she was no woman to him, worse that she was no woman to _herself_. Morgan was more than he'd ever hoped for. "My wife," he drawled in that slow deep baritone. Cupping her face in his hands he stared intently in her eyes. She was so lovely to him he felt he could gaze upon her face contently for hours."I believe, _that_ is something I shall just have to see about. Won't I?"

(((((

NativeMoon, I hope I have provided a bit of unbridled passion here.

Ember, you have been a good girl after all...who would have thought?

ThousandI, hope this keeps you in the world of the living for a while.

Fury's Grace, insane? No, it's probably just temporary dementia brought on by overwhelming sexual tension...lol

JayOrin, haven't they reached the breaking point yet? The shortest distance between two points is under construction. --Noelie Altito .


End file.
